I'm a WHAT now?
by Freya-Rhianna
Summary: Marcus Flint is told only a day before his 17 birthday that he is part Veela.  Not only will his apperance change dramatically. He soon learns that his 'mate' is long time enemy Oliver Wood. As you can imagine, he is not happy.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I was scanning the archives the other day and realised that I couldn't find any Marcus Flint Veela fics at all amongst the hundreds of Draco Malfoy ones, so I jumped at the chance to write my own (:

I think it would be quite interesting to see how it would change Flint and how other would react to it!

Anyway I'll let you be the judge of that; this is pretty much just a prologue because there's not much going on.

Sighing ruefully, I pushed myself away from the cotton bedding I had been laying on. Scratching mercilessly at the back of my head I made my way towards the door that connected my bedroom to the main hall of my parent's manor house.

The flint manor house was not nearly as big as the Malfoy manor, but it still was quite huge by any standards, even I (who had lived there y whole life) had often found myself lost, although to be honest I'm not exactly well-known for my intelligence.)

Nodding my head slightly in acknowledgment as I passed a house elf who was trying desperately to stop the stack of plates that it held precariously in its hands from toppling over, I decided to make my way to the dining hall where my father and mother would most likely be at this time of day.

Despite the rumours that circulated the halls of Hogwarts, the Flint family was not a dysfunctional one, despite various family connections to the death eaters I had so far managed to stay out of that rubbish, I personally had no death wish, and so realised (like any sensible Slytherin) that by not choosing to join either sides, I could be in no danger.

Pushing open the doors that led to the dining hall, I immediately spotted my parents sitting at the opposite end of the large table, scowling lightly I began to make my way towards them, only when I was standing 2 meters away from them did they notice my presence, immediately glancing upwards, my mother (Elizabeth) gave my father a pointed look.

Father gave her a sharp shake of the head, so quickly that had I not been watching them so tentivaly I would have missed it. Titling my head slightly to the left in confusion, I decided to let it go, and instead sat opposite where My parents were sitting.

"So Marcus..." father started, but trailed off when he no doubt realised he had nothing to say to his only son.

"We need to go to Diagon alley in few days," Mother said, taking over from whatever father had been trying to do.

"That's fine, I'll make my own way, I intended to meet up with Higgs anyway," I said quickly, not wanting to be forced around Diagon alley with my mother, at the age of 16 that would be more than a little embarrassing.

"It's quite alright, I wanted to go to Diagon alley anyway." She insisted, as I opened my mouth to complain, she must have spotted my look and quickly added "I won't be following you around all day, don't worry."

Instantly relaxing, I pushed my chair backwards until it was being suspended on two legs.

"Marcus, we need to talk." Father said rather suddenly. At his serious expression, I almost let the chair topple over backwards, regaining my balance at the last second, I raised one eyebrow curiously.

"I will leave you two to talk then," Mother said immediately, briskly walking away towards the other room. Frowning at her retreating back I turned to face my father once more, very confused and eager to find out what was going on.

"I've got something to tell you, and you are not going to like it,"

The thought that I had been signed up to become a death eater immediately crossed my mind, and I opened my mouth to argue but I was silenced by a raised hand.

"Don't interrupt me" Father said sternly. I had said earlier that the Flint family were (unlike the school rumours) not a dysfunctional family, but that didn't mean that they didn't abide by the social hierarchy (that most pureblood families stuck to).

Falling into a (somewhat) respectful silence, I awaited the dreaded news.

"You are not...completely pureblood." Once again, I almost fell backwards of my chair. My jaw practically unhinged itself as I starred disbelievingly at him, images of adoption flashed through my mind, along with thoughts that the flint family had somehow hoodwinked the rest of the pureblood community and were, in fact, merely a family filled with mudbloods.

"what?" I practically shouted, thrusting my chair away from the table, and instead choosing to pace up and down the length of the table.

Father made a move as if to scold me, but instead settled back into his chair awaiting my next question.

"But...how? I mean...was I adopted? Or are we all mudbloods... and if we are then..." Fathers glare cut me off mid rant.

"Of course we are not mudbloods, we have no muggle blood running through our veins." This comment however did nothing to calm me.

"So I'm adopted? Am I mudblood then? Or am I at least a half-blood?"

"Neither." This confirmation at least made me calm down a little more, but I was more confused than before.

"Then what are you talking about."

Indicating me to sit opposite him once more, he began to explain in detail what was no doubt the conversation he had just had with my mother.

"as you know, your mother is a close relation to the Malfoy's. It may not come as a surprise to you, seeing as how their youngest son has turned out, that the Malfoy's have a hint of Veela genes that re-occur as the dominating gene every few generations." Nodding slowly in acknowledgment, I wasn't really sure where he was going with this.

"Obviously your mother had barley any of this gene, and so she had little chance of the Veela gene dominating the wizard blood in her."

Nodding once again, I shot my father an impatient look, wishing he would just get to what this had to with me.

"...although It may not seem like it, the flint family too has a hint of Veela blood running through the generations..." He trailed up, and looked directly at me, scrutinizing my reaction.

I wasn't an idiot, I could tell where he was going with this, but I have been wrong about these sort of things before and there was no way I would accept this until I had no other choice.

"...I'm assuming you know where this is going, I'm telling you this now because tomorrow you turn 17, and if the Veela blood is dominant you will be experiencing some changes tomorrow."

I raised my eyebrow. If I'm honest, I'm not totally sure what a 'Veela' exactly is, like I said I'm not exactly well-known for my intelligence. But from what I can gather, Veela are just very human like creatures.

Catching on to my ignorance, he continued "Veela are a race of semi-human, semi-magical creatures reminiscent of the Sirens of Greek mythology. They appear to be young, beautiful human women, and their appearance and especially their dance are magically seductive to almost all males. When Veela are angry, however, they transform into something more like Harpies — their faces turn into cruel-beaked bird heads and long scaly wings burst from their shoulders, and they can launch balls of fire from their hand. "

"Young, beautiful _woman_?" I frowned, my arms crossing instantly in disgust "You better not be implying what I think you're implying."

"Of course not," He replied sharply, shaking his head lightly at my 'foolishness' "where you not listening? You only have a little Veela in you, so you're not full-blooded."

"what's the difference?"

"As you are not full blooded, you shall have no 'harpie' alter ego, although you will become more attractive,"

"Is that all?" I said, mentally sighing in relief.

"It could be..."

"What do you mean? What else is there?"

"Veela's also indirectly choose a mate – a soul mate if you will- that they are to stick to until 'death do they part' the Veela's ordinarily would be able to sense when their mate is around them, and they have a 'spiritual connection' to them, meaning the Veela experiences their mates emotions, and they also become very protective of their mates, and extremely jealous of those around them, which is often when they change into their 'harpie' forms. But also, the Veela must be accepted by their 'mate' if they are not, they can often die of heartbreak, or else become merely a shell of their true selves, the same thing applies to if their mate dies."

"That...won't affect me will it?" For the first time since this conversation began, I was truly terrified. After all, I wasn't exactly good looking and I didn't know just how much this Veela blood affected me. What if I did have a mate, but none of the attraction qualities Veela are supposed to have? I would have an impossible time trying to get this girl to like me, and more likely than not she would reject me...I hated feeling powerless, and knowing that my life was in someone else's hands would drive me insane.

"I'm not sure." My father replied honestly. "It is unlikely."

Visibly relaxing, I settled down into my chair letting my head rest against its back. "Well that's a relief"

Pushing myself up from the chair, I began to walk back towards the dining hall's entrance, before turning back to my father one more time "that is everything right?"

"Well, you senses should intensify as well, but that's hardly something to worry about," Nodding once again, I headed back towards my bedroom to mull over what I had just heard.

Pushing the doors open to my en suite bathroom, I took a quick look in the mirror that hung over my sink. My face starred back at me as it always had done, my square jaw accented the teeth that strung out at odd places, my thick black hair sticking out on all angles. It felt weird knowing that the next time I looked in this mirror I would see something completely different.

Then again, there was always a chance that the Veela' genes wouldn't even effect me, or maybe wont effect me very much.

I hope they don't.

Tearing my eyes away from the glass, I decided to send an owl to Higgs. But as I pulled a piece of parchment towards me, I suddenly felt at a loss of words. After all, what would I tell him?

"Hey Terrance,

Just thought I would let you know that I may be a Veela, which are supposed to only be girls.

Flint"

To be fair, I didn't see that going down very well.

Rubbing the back of my hand across my eyes, I decided to lie on it. Decide what to tell Terrance tomorrow and not worry about it yet.

And with the reassuring thought that this may all be just a very twisted dream, I fell into an uneasy sleep.

Yay! So there you go!

Flint seems OOC I know, but I wasn't sure how to write about the whole Father/son relationship, but it should be easier to write him in character when we start to see some of the other Hogwarts students, plus I don't think Flint would come across as a 'bully' or just a 'mean' person to his parents.

Annnyway, so that's it for now ]= I'll write more soon :D


	2. Enter The Snake Pit

**Hey! New chapter :D **

**Disclaimer: blah blah blah, I don't own harry potter, blah blah blah.**

**Now the boring parts over with, on with the story!**

**xXx-I'm a what now?-xXx**

I felt...strange. Strangely...disconnected from the world. I tried to reach out with my arms, trying to touch something, anything, that would let me know that I was still alive. But my arms felt heavy, and I felt too weak to even attempt moving them. Panicking I began to call out for someone to help me, for someone to notice me, but no noise left my throat.

Knowing that I had to do something I tried desperately jolting my mind awake, but with no means to move It was practically impossible.

Just I began to lose hope, and began doubting my own existence, I could feel my mind slowly connecting with the world around me.

Slowly I tried to pry my eye lids apart, but felt the strain even from that small action to much to bear.

Eventually I could feel the sunlight flood through the small gaps that was left between my eyelids, but an agonising pain quickly followed.

Starting from what felt like my very core it spread through the rest of my body, a burning fire.

Suddenly a terrible screeching filled my ears, even through my pain I cursed willing this 'thing' to be silent. But then a horrible realisation hit me, the screeching was coming from me?

**xXx-I'm a what now?-xXx**

Almost a week had passed since my birthday, but I still had hardly recovered.

My mother tried insisting that I stay home, but my father convinced her otherwise, reminding her that this year was an important year and It would not do for me to miss lessons.

Needless to say I was furious at this decision. After all, how could I cope with how the changes were affecting me so soon after the change.

And of course the constant attention I would be receiving from the students would be just to much to handle.

Luckily my Father discovered that despite the changes being a lot more powerful then he had first predicted, I did not have the 'attraction charm' that most Veela tend to have, that drew the people around them to them.

For that, I was extremely grateful. I mean Higgs is my best friend and all, but if he started fawning over me I would have to kill him.

In fact, I hadn't seen Higgs since the end of last term. I was meant to meet up with him in Diagon alley but owing to the circumstances, I never got the chance.

To be honest, It was my fellow Slytherins judgments that I was dreading the most.

Who knew how they would react to this! The best I could hope for was their complete ignorance to the subject, but that was unlikely seeing as near to all came from pureblood or half-blood families and would have grown up with tales of the alluring Veela.

What I was eager to find out was whether my position of Quidditch captain would still stand, what if my new body couldn't with-stand well on a Quidditch pitch? It's not like I don't have muscles anymore in fact they were as prominent as ever, it was just that my new body was a lot slimmer and less...I don't know 'broad' I guess? I certainly didn't have the towering intimidation that I used to be well known for.

Wood was going to have a field day with this.

Rolling my eyes at this thought, I caught sight of myself in one of the Scarlett trains windows.

I was still the same height as before, but like I said a lot slimmer so now I looked at least 10 times smaller than I did. My hair was still its trademark black but now seemed a lot silkier and although it still appeared spiky it did so in a much more controlled fashion.

My facial features also seemed to soften somewhat, my teeth now were rowed up neatly and looked almost professionally done. My eyes were still the same colour, and still conveyed the same personality but due to the eyebrow above that now seemed to be perfectly tamed, the eyes somehow seemed a bit different.

Shaking my head slight, I decided to get the worst of it over and head straight into the Snake pit, or as others may call it the 'Slytherin side of the train'

It was an odd experience fighting through the crowds to reach the train, and something I had never experienced before. Before now everyone was in a rush to get out of my way but now (aside from the odd girl who stopped to stair) I moved along un-noticed, and more than once I found myself being almost pushed onto the ground.

Stumbling into the train, I straightened out my robes in an attempt to maintain some dignity, and almost immediately got knocked over once again.

Growling in frustration I decided that I had been knocked over one time too many, and was prepared to start sending curses at the offending person.

But as I looked up, a strange sensation flowed through my stomach. An odd combination of Lust and need.

Swearing to myself, I realised that luck was most definitely not on my side. This was clearly the feeling only a mate could induce when nearby.

I decided it was best to just get it over with and find out who the unlucky soul was that I would be (unwittingly) trying to court for what would probably be the rest of my life.

I was met with a sickening sight.

The people who had obviously knocked into me earlier were staring at me with glares set upon their faces, the three Gryffindor Quidditch girls. Bell, Spinnet and Johnson.

"Out of the way Slytherin," Bell, the smallest of the three, growled before spinning on her heel and walking off in the opposite direction her head held high in the air, her two friends following after her.

Since when did she call me Slytherin? Unless they didn't recognise me? Oh this was just too good.

"Stay away from them Slytherin." A voice said in a Scottish brogue somewhere to my left much too close for comfort.

I span around slightly till I was facing him a snarl set upon my face.

I was going to say something witty, or perhaps just punch him into the nearby wall, but I was suddenly struck with the realisation that he was now quite a bit tougher looking than me.

Don't get me wrong, he was still as petite as ever, the only thing making him recognisable as a man was the adams apple that stood prominently out from his throat.

Hell, even his facial features seemed almost feminine, but compared to my new Veela body he was rather threatening.

Instead I settled for my best glare.

"I mean it." And with that he walked off to follow the rest of his pathetic team.

I wondered briefly were all the witty insults that he usually saved for me had disappeared too, before realising that he too must not recognise me.

"Oh this is golden." I mused aloud, before continuing on my journey to the Slytherin part of the train.

**xXx-I'm a what now?-xXx**

As I walked further down the train towards the compartment me and my friends usually occupied, murmurs of "Transfer student" and "doesn't look much like a Slytherin" followed me everywhere. Even a particularly obnoxious first year dared to stick his nose out of his compartment and called out loudly (much to many of the Slytherin boys amusements) that "He looks like a girl" and incredibly witty insult that he had probably spent the best part of half an hour trying to come up with.

Rolling my eyes at the boys stupidity more than the insult itself I continued on my way, blocking out the constant murmurs until they became nothing more that background noise.

I grinned in triumph as I managed to reach the compartment door with minimal injuries.

Pushing open the surprisingly light compartment door, I prepared myself for the onslaught of insults that were sure to follow.

Everyone froze, each Slytherin looking at me one eyebrow raised as if to question my importance.

Pucey slowly stood up and began to walk towards me in what he clearly though was an intimidating way, Higgs and Bletchley flanking him on either side.

As they approached I couldn't help but feel a little intimidated by their huge stator, in my old body they could be considered 'little' at best, but now they seemed almost huge.

" what...do...you...want?" Pucey said slowly in a menacing tone, annunciating each word as if I was about three years old.

Raising one eyebrow lightly, I attempted my most threatening scowl and said "Fuck...off...Pucey." In almost the exact same tone.

Immediately everyone slowly span their heads around to face me, most showing faces of disbelief that I had spoken back but some with faces as if they were trying hard to match the voice to a face.

Pucey himself had tilted his head slightly to left in deep thought, he eyes suddenly widening as he remembered where he had heard the voice before.

"Flint, what the hell happened to you?"

I merely shook my head.

**xXx-I'm a what now?-xXx**

I spent most of the rest of the ride lost deep in thought, trying to work out how I felt about one of the Gryffindor Girls being my (dare I say it?) mate.

I almost shuddered at the thought.

Clearly I was not attracted to them in any way, but there was that undeniably feeling that shook through my stomach at being so close to my mate.

I tried to keep my face as blank as possible (not really wanting people to enquire about what I was thinking) but Higgs seemed to sense my inner turmoil

"you alright mate?" I almost shuddered once again at his use of the word

"I'm fine," I said immediately. Higgs nodded slowly, but still shot me a look to let me know that I had better tell him or he would find out for himself.

Deciding to drop it for now, I alerted most in the cabin at the fact that we would be arriving at Hogwarts soon, and they should probably get changed.

**xXx-I'm a what now?-xXx**

By the time the carriage had finished changing into their Slytherin robes, we had already reached the gates of Hogwarts.

As I waited with my friends near a crowd of fellow Slytherins for a carriage to arrive, I began to wonder once again the reaction of the Gryffindors would be once they found out one of them was going to be stuck with me for life.

Then again, it would probably be best not to tell them anything. I'm in no rush to get myself killed if I'm honest.

I suspect Wood would have killed me before they had a chance to. After all it was common knowledge that Wood and Bell both had this ridiculous puppy love crush on each other. It was pathetic really, but for some reason the thought of Bell and Wood together made me feel inexplicably angry.

"Well I guess that narrows down my search quite a bit." I murmured miserably, now all too aware that Bell was the one to get the unlucky fate.

Alarmed, I suddenly looked upwards afraid that someone had overheard my grumberling, but relief filled me as I realised there was no one standing near me, in fact, even if I looked hard enough I could find no-one at all. The only thing I could make out was the retreating back of carriages carrying hordes of Students trundling off in the distance.

**xXx-I'm a what now?-xXx**

**I hated that ending xD but oh well! It's late though, so I can't be bothered to re-write it xD**

**Echo Hellfire- let's just hope I can do the story idea justice and won't screw it up xD thanks for reviewing :D **

**NATWEST- thanks for reviewing too (: I'm glad that you're liking it!**

**That's IT for now, I'll write more soon :D**


	3. Oliver Wood makes a discovery

**Hello! It's been a while hasn't it!**

**NATWEST- Yeah, well last chapter was just about how weird and unsure he felt of himself of his new body, but I assure you that very soon he will return to his usual safe xD particularly in next chapter =D**

**Echo Hellfire- xD yaay for cookies! And I'm glad you liked it! And I can't wait to write that moment when Marcus realises the truth xD but I need to build up to it first ='[ :P and thanks loads! :P**

**Okay on with the chapter!**

**Oliver Wood's POV**

I grinned lightly as the hordes of food began piling up upon the table than ran along the eastern side of the great hall.

Scraping as much food as I possibly could onto my own plate, I look around in search of a conversation to tune into.

"Yes, but they won't know it was us!" Frowning, I searched for the source of the noise but didn't have to look long. From somewhere further down the line I could clearly see two ginger heads among the brunettes, blondes and black-haired students.

I was (obviously) concerned about what the two might be planning; after all it could affect me or even worse, affect our Quidditch team.

Making a mental note to ask them about it later on, I decided to search through the other Gryffindor's in search of the remaining parts of our team.

Harry potter was no-where in sight, which was more than a little concerning giving his track record, but I had a clear view of my three chasers who were half way through a very animated conversation.

Seeing the angry look on Katie's face as Alicia spilled pumpkin juice down her front, reminded me vaguely of a similar expression she had on her face when the Slytherin from earlier had started on her.

It was probably very lucky that I had been there the whole time, otherwise Merlin knows what he would have done to her.

Thinking about it, I don't think I have ever seen that Slytherin before. I mean, he must have been at least the year below if not my year. It was a little strange actually, because I had this feeling that I might have known him a long time ago, but had just forgotten.

Although, to be honest I think the boy was too striking to forget so easily, despite his slight figure he had the look of someone who could beat you up if he wanted too.

Lost deep in my thought, I didn't notice as the great hall doors swung upon and a soaking wet figure stumble into the great Hall.

"Missed...carriage...fell into...lake...giant squid." The figure managed to choke out eventually, water pouring from his clothing.

Only when he looked up briefly did I recognise him as the boy from earlier, I looked around curiously to see if anyone else recognised the boy but as I looked around, all I could see were faces of awe.

Slightly taken aback by everyone's reactions to the boy, I was unsure of what to do next.

Even the Slytherin was looking slightly awkward as if unsure of whether to return to his house's table or stand in the same spot like some sort of spectacle. Despite his threatening stature even the first years who sat closest upon the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables kept starring up at the boy with wide eyes, although I was not sure whether that was because they were to entranced by the strange figure who merely too frightened to look away.

xXxIm-a-WHAT-now?xXx

The next time I saw the Slytherin was only a day later.

It was in between my first and second period lessons, and I had just left transfiguration. In no rush to reach divination I had decided to take the longest route and backtrack around the western side of the castle.

I had just passed the row of abandoned classrooms that never seemed to be in use, or at least hadn't for all of my time at Hogwarts, when I heard a hushed argument issuing from inside the one closest to me.

It wasn't uncommon for students to skip class, and even less uncommon for people to use these very classrooms to do so, but there was just something about those hushed voices that compelled me to creep closer to the door and press my ear to the stone framed door.

"This is getting ridiculous!" A voice said from inside.

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about?" another voice said clearly addressing the first person who had spoken.

"This! What even happened to you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?" the voice growled in such a familiar way, that I attempted to push my head closer into the material of the door just to work out who the voice belonged to, because it was driving me crazy.

"Ever since you've come back from the holidays you've completely changed!"

The conversation dropped significantly, and I was forced to push the door slightly ajar.

Taking great care to push the door open silently I missed what the reply was, and I was instead greeted by a loud bout of laughter.

"you're a...Veela?" the first man managed to choke out through his laughter.

Eyes widening, I cast a quick scan across the room and immediately spotted the two figures. One was standing closer to the light and I could quite easily recognise it as Terrance Higgs, a 7th year Slytherin but the other one was standing further into the shadows.

Annoyed at the choice of lighting, I squinted through the darkness and could just about make out the outline of what was clearly a man.

I frowned lightly to myself; after all I had though Veela's were all female? Could you even get male Veela's.

Pushing this thoughts aside for a few moments I focused on working out who the 'Veela' was.

It was only when the figure said indignantly that he was "half-veela." Did he step out of the shadows. I immediately recognised him as the Slytherin, who had almost started the fight on the train the day before.

"Yeah sure, anyway that's not the point, your acting weird sure you look a little different but your still you! And since when did you get pushed around like a little Hufflepuff pansy?" Terrance smirked at his Hufflepuff bashing.

"Well I can't just stand up in the middle of the great hall and just announce who I am can I?" The Slytherin replied angrily, glaring up at Terrance as his face once again contorted with humour.

"Oh don't you worry about that." Terrance smirked slyly, "I have that sorted, you just focus on finding your ...uh...what is it again? Mate?"

"Fuck off," The boy growled, pushing past Terrance and heading towards the door. Heading towards the door? HEADING TOWARDS THE DOOR!

Swearing internally I pushed myself away from the door and immediately began to sprint out of sight. Only when I turned the next corner did I start to slow down, and fully begin to ponder what had just happened, all worry's of being late for Divination pushed away from my mind.

xXxIm-a-WHAT-now?xXx

It was now Dinner in the great hall, and most of the students had been gathered as usual around their respective tables.

I smiled respectfully as Katie bell made to sit beside me and moved slightly over pushing painfully into one of the twins who was sitting uncomfortably close on my other side.

"Hey!" The twin cried as I dug one of my elbows into his side in is his attempt to make him move over, but his facial expression completely changed as he spotted Katie sitting on my other side. "trying to make room for Bell huh wood?" The twin smiled, winking at me as I felt my face burn red.

"Always knew you had a soft spot for her Olliekins," The other twin interjected suddenly appearing on my right.

I quickly turned to take in Katie's expression, and was surprised and not really as thrilled as I thought I would be when she flushed a delicate pink.

Blocking out Fred and Georges running commentary on mine and Katie's behaviour I decided to address a problem that has been floating around my head.

For almost a year now I had been hopelessly possessed with this longing for Katie bell, recently (I had to admit) it had subdued somewhat but there was still something about her that intrigued me, I just wasn't sure what it was.

Taking the opportunity to finally find the courage to do what I had wanted to do for almost a year, I pulled Katie aside and towards the great hall entrance.

"Listen...Katie." I began awkwardly, scratching the back of my neck for inspiration.

"Yes?" she asked, excitement showing on her face but also clear nervousness.

"I was err wondering if you would...ur...like to maybe go out with me?" There was silence for a few moments that knocked my confidence even further so I hastily added "sometime, maybe?"

When you nod, I can't help but feel a little less excited then perhaps I should be but I let an ecstatic smile fill my face anyway. I almost make another comment but am cut off when someone pushed roughly into me, I spin around fully intending to swear at them but stop short when I realise who it was.

The Veela Slytherin.

I almost start laughing again as he shot me a venomous look, but I couldn't help it. Just the thought of some 'pure blooded' Slytherin jerk having part Veela blood in him was just to ironic.

I briefly wondered why no-one in Slytherin had confronted him about it yet, after what must have been about 6 years of Hogwarts, but If Higgs's conversation with him earlier was anything to go by, then I doubted any of them even knew.

But that in itself was very odd, how could you not notice? All though, to be fair I hadn't even noticed the guy until yesterday.

Shaking my head in an attempt to rid myself of the annoying thoughts that seemed to be haunting my mind recently, I instead tried to focus on Katie bell who was bouncing up and down on her heels in front of me in happiness.

However, I hadn't managed to even walk three more steps when I heard a voice that echoed around the entire hall.

"Flint!" Higgs's called out "over here," I almost fell over.

Silence filled the room, until slowly whispers rippled around the entire hall.

That Slytherin...the _veela _was flint? Oh but this was just too perfect...everyone would be looking for an explanation and I had one to offer...I wonder how Flint would feel to have his little secret spread around the school? How would the school react to the vicious Marcus Flint who had become part off , what should be a female species.

Oh this was too golden.

xXxIm-a-WHAT-now?xXx

**Arww poor Flint ='[ but just because your brave doesn't mean you can't be malicious!**

**That's all for now guys xD I'll update soon though (:**


	4. WOOD!

**Heya again! I'm trying to update quicker so here's another one :P**

**Echo Hellfire: I'm not gonna make Wood a bad guy (intentionally) but you can just imagine how Wood must feel finally having the upper hand xD. But I love writing about these two! Because they have such an interesting dynamic...(plus they are adorable together xD) Glad you liked it! Hope you like this one too (:**

**Falcon Flint: I'm glad you've liked it so far ^_^ xD I hope you like this chapter even more! (there's quite a bit more of Flint trying to be intimidating xD)**

xXxI'm-a-WHAT-now?xXx

"That was pathetic," I growled, pushing past pucey to reach one of the armchairs that lined the walls of the Slytherin common room. "they way you were going on about it, I expected something more elaborate!"

"Wow, does being part Veela make you talk like a douche too? And here I was under the impression that you could barley string three words together, let alone know what 'elaborate' means."

Narrowing my eyes, I quickly took a quick look at the rest of the common room to check that no-one had overheard Higgs's not so sly mention of my Veela heritage. "fuck off," I said eventually, pushing my back further into the soft leather of the chair.

Leaning further forward so as to continue our conversation Higgs added "so, seeing as Veela's are supposed to be female, does that mean your mate will be male," grinning at my wide eyed expression, I snarled violently back and spat out

"I do NOT have a mate! Okay?" silence engulfed us for a few moments before Higgs jaw dropped comically.

"Oh Merlin, you've already met her haven't you!"

Not wanting to inform Higgs of my suspicouns of one of the Gryffindor chaser girls, I raised an eyebrow and said "I just told you that I don't have one!"

"No you _said_ you don't have one!" Terrance smirked in triumph.

"...isn't that the same thing?" I asked, scratching the back of my neck in confusion. Terrance was about to reply when we were interrupted by what looked like a 2nd or 3rd year Slytherin stumbling through the portrait hole and into the common room.

She was breathing incredibly ruggedly but a wide smirk was still set across her face.

"have you heard what they are saying about Marcus Flint?" she exclaimed pompusley, her head thrown back in pride that she knew something even the older years did not.

She apparently had not realised that I was sitting only a few steps away from her.

All conversations seemed to stop, and everyone who had been previously unaware of my presence (or at least pretending to be) turned to face me to watch my reaction.

Pulling back a snarl, I slowly rose from the seat and began to make my way towards the young girl who had was instantly regretting her haste to spread rumours.

As I reached her she begun coweling in fear, as if afraid I might punch her in the face if she was to make any wrong moves. I may not be as large as I was before, but I was still the same height as I always was and people clearly still found themselves slightly intimidated by me.

".?" I growled menacingly.

"they are...well they..." the girl muttered, stumbling over her words in fear.

"WHAT ARE THEY SAYING?" I growled again, my voice having gone up a few decibels in my frustration.

"ummm...someone...someone heard you talking and well, they think that uh..that you might have said that uhhh...you were a Veela."

I was almost to shocked to react, my mind immediately accused Terrance of spreading around the news, and so I shifted my gaze to him momentarily, but long enough for him to see the anger in my eyes.

"who told you this?" I snarled, adopting a fake 'kind' tone that even the girl could see through.

"well...lots of people where talking about it..."

"WHO?" I growled once more, anger working its way up to breaking point.

"O...Oliver wood..." the girl retracted immediately into a fetal position afraid I would lash out at any moment.

There was silence all around the common room, all occupants starring eagerly at my face to see my reaction. It wasn't smart to make a spectacle in the middle of the common room but I couldn't help it, I was too filled with rage.

A low growling sound rumbled from my throat before it began echoing around the eerilee silent room.

"I'm going to fucking kill him." Was all I said before I turned tail and practically stomped towards the common room entrance.

xXxI'm-a-WHAT-now?xXx

I barley registered where I was going as I marched down the next four corridors, only vaguely aware of the direction I was headed: towards the great hall.

"This is ridiculous Flint!" Higgs huffed in protest, his footsteps quickly following mine, "There's teachers in there, and so you can't start a fight unless you want detention."

I knew there was truth in Higgs's words but I was much too consumed by my anger to use logic.

But as luck would have it, as I turned around the next corner I could see that Wood, and what looked like the entirety of his Quidditch team minus potter, had already left the hall.

The rage that had slowly been decreasing with every step I took suddenly flew to boiling point once again, but I was unsure whether it was due to the knowing smirk Wood sent my way upon seeing me, or the fact that Wood and the Weasley twins all had their arms wrapped around what could potentionally be my mate.

"What the fuck wood?" I growled as we reached the posse of Gryffindor prats.

"oh you have heard have you? Yeah I know all about you, maybe next time you'll think about being more discreet? Or maybe that's not in a trolls nature." At my outraged look he added "or should I say Veela's nature." I could hear those surrounding wood each take a sharp intake of breath, all though I assume they Woods already told them all about my heritage, and that they were most likely breathing so oddly because they were afraid of what I would do.

"Aren't Veela's supposed to be girls? Does that make you a poof or a transvestite? Or both?" Bell knew Wood had taken too far, or at least thats what I got from the uncomfortable look on her face, and the fact that she was now pulling on his sleeve in an attempt to make him walk away.

From somewhere behind me Higgs started to growl and advance on Wood, only to be stopped in his tracks by Pucey.

Heck even Wood looked like he regretted what he had said as soon as the words left his mouth.

"You'd know all about being that wouldn't you wood? I heard that you had to sleep with Charlie Weasley to even get on the team." I knew it was a cheap shot, but it made me feel so much better to so his face burn a bright red in anger.

Even if it was clearly not true that he had to sleep his way onto the team (not that I would admit it to him) I still felt the satisfaction of the reaction it got out of Wood.

"I thought the Slytherin team didn't accept girls on their team," Wood commented, fighting out of one of the twins grip.

It was my turn to burn red, and I stepped forward and clasped my left hand around the collar of Wood's robe.

But as I pulled my arm back to prepare for the punch, I could hear cries of

"stop it flint," and "leave him alone" chorusing out from the Gryffindor girls, and I found myself unable to continue, unwilling to cause him pain. No doubt knowing it would upset the girls also.

Oh great, I moaned internally. This proved it then, one of those girls was my mate, and there was nothing I could do about.

Wood seemed taken aback by my momentary pause, and I found myself unsure of what to do now.

After all I still wanted to cause Wood a great deal of pain for what he did but my body seemed unwilling to cause it.

I was saved from making a decision luckily when a cry of "what do you think you're doing." Sounded from behind me.

I turned in time to see an extremely angry McGonagall, pacing towards us.

"All of you to the heads office. IMMEDIATLY." As Higgs opened his mouth to protest she shot him a stern look and began to usher us in the direction of Dumbledore's office.

xXxI'm-a-WHAT-now?xXx

"you haven't been back a week and already you are getting into fights!" Mcgonagall frowned, taking in the appearance of all the students who had been summoned to the office. "I am ashamed in you," she said, this time addressing the Gryffindor students who all immediately bowed their head in shame, much to mine, Higgs's and Pucey's amusement.

Shooting us a look that could kill to silence us, Mcgonagall turned to face Dumbledore who was twiddling his fingers in thought from behind his desk.

"I agree with Professor McGonagall, we should be working to promote house unity not widening the divides."

Me and Higgs shot eachother quick scared glances, both afraid of what ridiculous task the old codger would set us on.

"as such, you shall all be working in detention for three weeks...together."

"Together?" Weasley asked, "as in...Slytherin and Gryffindor TOGETHER?"

"Yes Mr Weasley, that was the idea."

Shaking my head at the oldmans foolishness, I turned my head slightly curious to see Woods reaction. I almost started laughing again as his mouth opened and closed continuously, causing him to look rather like a fish.

"but sir...three weeks? What about Quidditch!" At last something we could agree on, I too turned to Dumbledore expectantly.

"perhaps you should have been thinking about that before you started fighting Mr Wood." Dumbledore shrugged with an air of finality.

Oh great three weeks with the Gryffindors, I frowned internally, and I still had to deal with the whole 'Wood telling everyone' problem...

**xXxI'm-a-WHAT-now?xXx**

**this one was a quicky, and I'm not all that happy with it.**

**But next chapter is when it starts getting good!**

**So I hope you liked it xD **


	5. So, it's not her then

**I had a huge gap between the second and third chapter, so I'm making up for lost time ^_^**

**So anyway, here is the next chapter :P hope you like it!**

**Echo Hellfire- ^_^ aha, I've surprised myself as well with how much I've gotten into writing this story! But I've just been so excited with the story line, and updating quicker than I normally would because I just can't wait until I can finally start writing about Flint/Wood moments! Oliver has been mean lately . but he makes up for it in this chapter, so it's all good (: :P**

xXx-Im-a-WHAT-nowxXx

"Fucking teachers," I grumbled, pushing abruptly past a group of 4th year Hufflepuff, who in turn stopped to stare.

"This is all your fault, so stop complaining!" Higgs muttered, quickening his pace a little as he realised the time.

"how's it my fault!" I growled, matching his pace as we turned into the next corridor.

"If you didn't get so fucking worked up about the whole 'Veela' epidemic, then none of this would have happened!"

"say it any louder why don't you," I said, narrowing my eyes at a group of Gryffindor who had immediately span around at the mention of 'veela'

"oh please, everyone already knows all about that thanks to Wood." Higgs growled, but I could sense the humour in his tone.

"It's not funny!" I spat out, narrowing my eyes at Higgs whose mouth had begun quirking up slightly on one side. "I got assaulted by a group of first year Ravenclaw's the other day all claiming to be my 'mate'"

Higgs gave up holding in his laughter, and stopped to a standstill clutching his sides in an attempt to steady his breathing.

"It's not funny!" I said again, ignoring Higgs as I continued along the corridor.

"we never did finish talking about that did we...?"

Sensing exactly what he was talking about, I quickly said "yes we did,"

Frowning, Higgs squinted slightly, as if trying to remember back to yesterdays conversation "No we didn't!"

"we finished it when I said we finished it," I tried to appear menacing, but the effect was lost on Higgs who immediately started laughing again.

"First years?" he eventually chocked out.

Choosing to ignore him I merely stated that "we are going to be late,"

"You know, if you just make a move on your ACTUALL mate, then people wouldn't try making a move on you!"

"I've already told you I don't have a mate!" I snarled, in agitation, I really didn't want to discuss possible mates, least of all when they were all Gryffindor girls.

"yeah whatever, and I already told you that I know that You know who you like...or something to that effect"

I was spared answering him as we reached the great hall were the Gryffindor's had already gathered, with Pucey standing awkwardly a little way of.

This sudden primal rage filled me as I saw Wood with his stupid arm still wrapped around bell, and Weasley one and Weasley two standing far too close to Angelina and Alicia for comfort.

I could see from the corner of my eye that Higgs was still talking to me, but I couldn't even hear him anymore.

I suddenly felt the urge to reach out and force Wood and the two twins AWAY from the girls, or at least one of them...I just couldn't pinpoint which one so all would have to do for now.

Higgs must have spotted the look on my face, something that must have looked something akin to Lust, rage and Jealousy all wrapped into one, for he was now grabbing warningly on the sleeve of my robe.

I was angry at Higgs for preventing me from claiming what was mine, but that only lasted a few moments before I became grateful that he had stopped me from doing something stupid.

Higgs studied my face for a few minutes before gathering that the moment had passed, before a grin spread itself across his face.

"soooo which one is it? Spinnet? Bell? Johnson?"

"fuck off," I murmured lightly, still slightly shocked at my earlier reaction.

"aww come on now Flintius, you can trust me!" Higgs grinned wickedly as I narrowed my eyes in suspicion "I could even help you maybe?"

I laughed at that. "help me? Yeah right." I took this opportunity to risk a quick glance around the hall to see if anyone noticed my off behaviour, but was relieved to notice that no-one seemed perturbed at all.

I was about to sigh in relief until I caught Woods raised eyebrow. So much for going unnoticed then. I groaned realising that this would probably be all around school by tomorrow morning, but did a double take when I noticed the sympathetic smile Wood sent my way.

Wood? Sympathetic? Something wasn't adding up there, frowning at him suspiciously, I turned back around to face Higgs who seemed to be lost in thought.

"I KNOW" He said suddenly, causing me to almost fall backwards. "which one is it?" He asked again, his tone dropping as Pucey began to approach us.

"...I don't know," I sighed sheepishly as Higgs began laughing for the millionth time that day.

xXx-Im-a-WHAT-nowxXx

"Don't even know which one," Higgs repeated again, shaking his head as we made our way down to the Pumpkin patch that lay beside the Half-Giants cabin, a safe distance away from the Gryffindor's.

"How am I supposed to help you get your mate if you don't even know which one it is!"

"Terrance," I muttered threateningly, indicating with my head where Adrian was standing.

"oh relax," Terrance grinned, "I already told him!"

"WHAT!" I snarled loudly, causing the Gryffindor's to turn their heads in confusion. "What?" I muttered slightly quiter.

"Anyway, don't worry I have a plan!"

"You have a plan?" I said with disbelief raising one eyebrow.

"Yes, and it's genius!" Higgs said with pride, swelling his chest outward.

"If you say so..." I said, once again with disbelief.

"I say, we start by working out which one it is, which is simple!"

"It is,?" I said, slightly intrigued by Terry's supposedly genius plan.

"Yes! We see which one makes you jealous," I flushed lightly pink at his words, feeling slightly embarrassed by the fact that I could get so jealous so easily. "I say we do this one at a time, starting with ...Spinnet! But you'd better keep Fred away from her for this to work..."

"Okay," I said, filled with confidence that Higgs may actually be able to cure my problem, although trusting Higgs is a very dangerous thing to do.

But I had a much shorter term problem on my hands, "Higgs, how do I tell which ones which?" I said, eyeing the Weasley twins as if the one called Fred may have sign post sticking out of his back.

xXx-Im-a-WHAT-nowxXx

Getting the twin out of the way was a lot easier than I expected, in fact all it took was an enchanted Pumpkin and a quick locking spell to get him safely ( to an extent, what can I say? Pumpkins are much more violent that you would expect...) Inside the half-giant cabin.

Now the only thing to do was pretend to work and try to work out where Higgs was.

Lucking it had been only me, Higgs, spinet and Weasley one assigned to work on the pumpkin patch, so hopefully Higgs could not be interrupted with...well whatever the hell it was he was planning on doing.

It didn't take long to find Higgs, who had cornered Alicia beside the edge of the gates then enclosed the pumpkin patch.

I croutched down besides a particularly large pumpkin so I wouldn't distract Higgs from whatever the hell he was planning on doing.

As he began to edge towards Spinnet I could practically see the fear radiating off her, but I didn't feel any different. I wasn't sure if that was because I knew Higgs wouldn't harm her, or if we had gotten it wrong and Alicia wasn't my mate.

As Higgs began to lower his face towards Alicia I braced myself for the feeling of jealousy I had experienced earlier, but once again I felt nothing.

Not sure whether to feel glad that it's not Spinnet or to be annoyed that we still had to find my 'mate' I forgot to stop Higgs from continuing on with the plan, in fact it was only when a loud slapping noise echoed around the grounds did I even remember that they were there at all.

Passing past an extremely angry looking Gryffindor I ran straight towards where Higgs was lying, his hand cupping his cheek in agnony.

I was torn between the desire to help him and the desire to stand their laughing at him, I went for the latter.

"It's not funny," Higgs moaned eventually, "I did this to help you!"

I tried to answer him but I couldn't seem to manage even one word.

"soo? Is it her?" Higgs said eventually, his red cheek lay forgotten.

This train of thought immediately sobered me up, "No!" I moaned pathetically, kneeling on the floor beside Higgs

"Don't worry man, we still have two more to go!" Nodding at his positivity, I offered him a hand up.

"we need to go let that Weasley out of the cabin, oh and we need you to go trap a pumpkin." Noticing Higgs dumbfound expression I quickly added "long story."

xXx-Im-a-WHAT-nowxXx

"fucking pumpkin," Higgs moaned, rubbing his hand over the scratch that had joined the red hand print across his face.

"It was just a pumpkin!" I argued, rolling my eyes at his propaganda.

"you weren't there," Terrance said instantly, In a scarily low voice. Slightly frightened by his tone of voice, I hastened my steps so as to reach the group that had gathered at the entrance of Hogwarts.

Forcing my way to the centre of the group, I didn't notice that I was now surrounded by Gryffindor's until I spotted Wood standing somewhere to my right, far too close for comfort.

I narrowed my eyes at him, and brought back my lip to a snarl but Wood looked down slightly, almost unwilling to meet my eye.

I strongly suspected that one of the Gryffindor's, (or perhaps Pucey or Higgs?) had told Professor about what Wood had said to me, and he had received a tongue lashing.

He was probably just feeling like he let the 'teachers' down, "stupid Gryffindor's" I muttered internally.

I found myself feeling strangely unsatisfied by Wood's punishment, maybe it was because it wasn't really much of a punishment?

Or maybe it was because of the Sympathetic expression he had given me earlier on that was throwing me off. Yeah that must be it.

**xXx-Im-a-WHAT-nowxXx**

**what a rubbish ending xD but I'm too tired to care mwahahaha **

**anyway, Flint's clueless and is barking completely up the wrong tree the poor guy xD**

**I really want to write the next one! But I have school tomorrow V_V **

**Now that I'm in year 9 I've been getting loads of homework ;'( but I'm much more interested in writing this :D**

**Hope you liked it!**


	6. Oh, well that's just Fantastic

**Echo Hellfire: Aha I feel your pain ^_^ I missed school today (yaaay) but that means I have to catch up tomorrow o.0 :'( Loving your Idea though! I think I might use it maybe? (If you don't mind xD) haven't got that part 100% ready though :P I make up my mind as I write each chapter :P ^_^**

**NATWEST: Awesome ^_^ glad that you're liking them!**

**Okay, so here is the next one o.0 sorry that it's been so long, I'm so awful with updating ): :P**

"one down two to go, one down two to go, one down two to go," Higgs was chanting lightly, skipping lightly around the section of the library that I had settled down in.

"What the hell are you doing?" Pucey asked, one eye brow raised.

"oh, I just had the best idea ever!" Higgs grinned happily jumping onto the seat next to Adrian.

"you say that every time," I commented drily, skipping a couple of pages in my text book in search of one that may be of use.

A frown replacing his grin Higgs defended that "they are all brilliant!"

Shaking his head slightly in an attempt to wake up a little bit more, Adrian turned to face me "so, what's your next move?"

"not a clue," I sighed, not really wanting to talk about it anymore.

After all, the whole thing was rather depressing. At first, the thought of being with a Gryffindor was enough to make me want to have nothing to do with it, but after I got used to it I began to realise that the real reason I was dreading this was because I couldn't honestly _see_ myself with any of them.

It sounds sappy, but honestly If I was going to be forced to the same woman for the rest of my life, I'd rather it would be one I am actually attracted too at least.

"earth to Flint."

"eh?" Pushing the waving hand away from my face I turned to look at Terrance, "what were you saying?"

Frowning at my lack of attention Higgs whined "I just spent the last 10 minutes explaining my super-awesome-chocolaty-fudge-coated-super-plan, and you weren't even listening?"

"...no?"

Rolling his eyes at Higgs Pucey interrupted his mini-rant to point out who had just entered the library.

Turning in what I hoped was a subtle manner, I looked in the direction he was pointing to see what looked like the entirety of the Gryffindor Quidditch team complete with Mini-potter and his two sidekicks enter the Library.

Groaning internally, I turned to face Higgs once again so my back was now pointing at the clan.

"Just great," I muttered Under my breath at Higgs who had his eyebrows raised at me.

"Want to leave?" Pucey muttered just loud enough for me and Higgs to hear.

"What? And let them win!" I growled angrily, thumping my fist down upon the desk infront of me causing Madam Pince to shoot me an annoyed glance.

"Win what?" Pucey questioned curiously Looking between Higgs and me,

"Win nothing pucey," Higgs rolled his eyes, "Flint just tries to make everything into a competition,"

"Do not!" I argued, folding my arms over my chest childishly "But after what happened yesterday at detention they are probably looking for us to have a go, no way am I running away from that!"

"easy for you to say!" Higgs scowled, His hand resting lightly on his cheek "You're not the one who was slapped!"

Rolling my eyes, I sunk lower into my chair despite Puceys aggravated huff.

The looks that Higgs and Pucey kept sending each other when they thought I wasn't looking grew tiresome, and so I closed my eyes and blocked their obscene gestures out.

But I had only a few moments of peace before I felt pressure beneath my arms begin to lift me upwards from me seat. My eyes flew open to see Pucey and Higgs gripping me from both sides, matching smirks upon their face.

"what are you doing?" I retorted trying to pull my arm free of their grip.

"Well seeing as you have way to much pride, me and Pucey decided that we didn't really want to hear you pine over the Gryffindor chasers OR hear you moan that you wanted to leave but couldn't, so we just decided to make the decision for you,"

"Jeez, thanks soo much," I said sarcastically squirming my arms around to make it more difficult for the two of them to latch on, "Pucey Higgs Let me go or so help me I will beat you senseless."

"Oh really?" Terrance said sceptically, eyeing my slender figure. I almost growled in frustration at my new body, last year I could have easily fought the two of them off, but since the change they easily overpowered me. I mean don't get me wrong, I could have easily taken them on by themselves, after all I still had muscle, but it was very disorientating knowing I could no longer dominated in every fight I fought.

Eventually I relented and let them man-handle me out of the library without much resistance aside from the angry scowl set upon my face.

"You okay their Marc?" Montague said a bit later on as I collapsed into the largest sofa in the common room.

Groaning In response, I pulled my satchel off my shoulder and began to rummage through its contents in search of my Potions text book.

Feeling my hand make contact with the glossy cover of the book I retraced my hand and examined my prize.

My text book practically lay in pieces, I'd only had this book for a few weeks and already it was falling apart.

Rolling my eyes at the awful appearance of my book, I threw it upon the table in front of me catching the attention of those sitting around me.

"Dude, you okay?" Warrington questioned, one eyebrow raised at my furious expression.

Nodding unconvincingly, I slipped further into the back of my chair and let my head roll onto the head rest leaving myself to drown in my thoughts.

The truth be told, I'd been thinking a lot lately, and I was scared as hell.

It wasn't the whole 'new body' thing, I mean sure it was a little disorientating at first, but I could get used to it. It was really the whole 'one love forever' sort of thing.

As pathetic as it sounds I don't think I'm ready for that yet. I mean it's not even that I want to 'play the field' at least not anymore, Truth be told I seemed to have lost any sort of attraction I used to feel for the girls around me.

Last year I had been somewhat attracted to most females that walked the hall, given they were old enough. I mean any girl I had a chance to shag would have been enough, but now even if I tried really hard I couldn't find a single quality about the girls around me that I found attractive.

I figured at first it was just because the Veela in me was trying to keep me faithful to my 'one true love' or whatever, but I'd already deduced it to be one of the three chasers, but I couldn't find even a quality in them that I liked.

It was very terrifying.

At first I thought it was just me adjusting to the whole 'veela' deal, but it had been weeks and still nothing.

That was what was terrifying, being tied to someone who I wasn't even attracted to. No feeling's I could live with, but this was just unbearable.

And not only that, I'm not attracted to ANYONE.

It was more than a little overwhelming to say the least.

"Flint, Flint?" Graham was calling.

"Yeah?" I said looking up in shock.

"We are heading down to the hall, coming?"

Nodding my head in assent, I made to stand up only to be held back by Higgs grip on my arm.

"what?" I snapped, shaking his hand of my arm.

"This whole Veela thing is tearing you apart, the sooner we figure out which one it is, the sooner you can get on,"

Sighing, I nodded in understanding before following the others out of the common room.

As we all began to make our way to the great hall, the conversation turned onto Quidditch.

"So Marc, when are we going to start practising?" Pucey questioned, "we are going to need to work Malfoy into the team, none of us know how well he flies,"

Giving an awkward sideways glance at Higgs, who was determinedly ignoring our conversation (he was still bitter at being thrown of the team for Malfoy, who for all we knew, flew worse than him), I answered with a quick shrug, although after realising that this wouldn't be enough for the team, I added "probably soon, as soon as the detentions are over,"

I was answered with a collective groan from the team members, and several moans of "McGonagall is such a bitch." Nodding in approval, I decided to skip over the line of conversation for Higgs's sake, and instead mover onto Pucey's recent girlfriend, a Slytherin in the year below and a complete bimbo.

"So, how's whatsername Pucey?"

"Flora? Meh" Pucey shrugged.

"Meh?" Higgs raised an eyebrow, eager to rejoin the conversation, "what does that mean?"

"It means...meh," Pucey shrugged once more, as if that explained everything.

Rolling his eyes Bletchley was about to contribute, but was interrupted when he walked straight into Angelina Johnson.

I winced in anticipation of what was to come, and I could feel Higgs move close beside me to stop me from making any rash movements.

"Move Bletchley," Johnson spat viciously. Her arms folded over her chest.

I looked around for a few moments as if expecting Gryffindor's to sprout out of the ground, but none came leaving Johnson on her own but no less confident.

I was tempted to just walk away and leave them too it, preferably somewhere where I wouldn't lose my self-control but Higgs hissed "this may be a way of finding out which one it is, bell or Johnson" Into my ear, making me reconsider.

Instead I fell back slightly further then I normally would and awaited the indefinite carnage.

"Move Johnson," Bletchley retorted, completely ignoring her previous comment but matching her menacing tone.

Instead of backing down however she took a step closer her eyebrows knitted together in frustration.

Bletchley did precisely the same thing, but repeated his previous demand. I could feel Higgs grip tighten on my arm now as the tension between the Gryffindor and the Slytherin heated up suggesting a fight any minute now.

"or you could just fuck off?" Johnson suggested in a sickly sweet tone, as the other Slytherins looked on leering.

Snarling Bletchley gave up the pretence of wit and instead shoved Angelina to the side into a wall, and with barley a backwards glance walked past her.

Higgs grip was now almost vice like but he need not have bothered, I barley flinched as Angelina made contact with the wall, and I felt no sympathy.

Higgs gave me a questioning glance, and I shrugged back answering his question completely.

"So I guess it's Bell then?" Higgs grinned at me as we entered the Great hall.

" I guess," I sighed. Thinking more about me being with Bell made me feel a little nauseas to be honest. But It kind of makes sense, it seemed to affect me more, seeing her with that idiot Wood. And the way Wood looked at her like she was the best damn thing that ever happened to him. Or when he would rap his arms around her infuriated me.

After all Bell was mine! Right?

Anyway, I still couldn't see any reason why I would be attracted to Bell.

I'd figured that as soon as I knew which one it was, I'd be able to start falling for them, but I still couldn't see it, not yet.

I just had to hope I'd start feeling for her and soon.

**:D so now he 'knows' its bell ;) xD **

**Aha I personally dislike his 'inner thoughts' moments but meh :P**

**Anyway, I hope YOU liked it xD**

**I'll try update again real soon!**

**Freya x**


	7. Spying not stalking

**Nanners3176 = aha well I'm glad you're liking it so far! I hope you like this chapter just as much (:**

**TheSmokeyGerbilCloud = ahaha I can't wait to write about it ^_^**

**EchoHellfire = :P well that's all gonna start in the next chapter methinks :P and I cant wait for WOOD to find out that he's Flints mate! Its gonna be so fun to write ^_^**

"Bell?" Pucey exclaimed, a little too loudly for my liking. Scowling at him, but refusing to answer I span around so I was facing Higgs instead, who was trying very hard not to laugh.

"What?" I relented eventually, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"This is perfect!" Higgs grinned, catching me completely off gaurd.

"Perfect?" I repeated, trying to determine what part of 'my mate is bell' could possibly be perfect?

"oh well not for you," Higgs amended, ah well that made more sense. "I mean for me, and the other Slytherins,"

"How'd you figure?" I asked, my eyes narrowing into slits at my suspicions.

"Because out of all three of the chasers Bell is pretty much the hardest one for you to snag!" And then almost as an after-thought he added "plus she's dating pretty-boy wood?" the thought brightening his smile even further.

I was unsure how to reply, as the thought that she was dating Wood had only just entered my mind. So instead I commented on Higgs's choice of words, "pretty-boy wood? Is there something you're not telling me?"

Higgs rolled his eyes at me, but put on a strangely convincing Bimbo voice and said "Of course he has the most gorgeous deep-brown eyes, his bulging muscles are just _oh-my-god_, and his accent is just soo..."

"So what?" A voice interrupted from the entrance of the common room.

I almost burst out laughing as Higgs's smile dropped from his face only to be replaced by a panicked look at the possibilities of who could have just overheard him.

I could practically hear the sigh of relief that escaped between the gap in his lips as he realised it was only Warrington.

"Well?" Warrington smirked, "I think you were talking about Woods accent?"

Higgs looked desperately around as if looking for some sort of escape, when his eyes fell onto me. "Flint's mate is Bell," he blurted out immediately, looking at me with an apologetic smile as I frowned at him.

"Oh really?" Warrington smirked, "when did this happen?"

"Found out yesterday," Pucey replied, sliding into the sofa next to Terrance.

"so, what do you reckon?" I looked up un-expectedly, surprised that of all people Cassius was the one concerned about my feelings.

"what do you mean?" I asked, just to make sure he was asking what I thought he was asking.

"Bell huh? That's rough, But it does mean you get to kill two birds with one stone so to speak."

Tilting my head to the side in confusion I asked what he meant by that.

"I mean Bell is going out with Wood right? So if you pull Bell out away from him, not only will you have your mate, you'll also be leaving Wood with no one,"

I was unsurprised to find the idea of Wood being left single and alone appealing.

"Huh, kinda like the silver lining," I grinned, feeling suddenly a whole lot better about the situation.

"silver lining?" Adrian asked suddenly "what the hell does that mean?"

"Never mind," Cassius rolled his eyes. "never mind,"

"So what you gonna do?" Higgs hissed into my ear. I turned slightly to face him, but practically ignored him trying hard to concentrate on the piece of paper in front of me.

"I don't know," I sighed relenting as Higgs prodded my side with the end of his quill.

"Mate, just start you know, pulling your moves on her, she'll be like putty in your hands. God only knows Wood probably isn't satisfying her."

"MR FLINT AND MR HIGGS," Snape snapped from the front of the room, barley looking up from his text book.

Grinning as Higgs flipped Snape off, I let my forehead rest against the wood of my desk as I let myself drift off in thought.

To be honest I wasn't even sure I had any moves TO pull. Usually the kind of girls I got with were the 'as long as you have a dick' kind, which didn't need to have much convincing.

But something tells me Bell was not that kind, although if Higgs's opinion was anything to go by, Wood may be rather easy to steal away from bell, or something to that effect.

Groaning into the table's surface, I began to wonder how I could possibly get Bell to completely change her mind about me, and fall in love with me within the space of a year.

"Impossible," I groaned so quietly I didn't even think Higgs heard.

Later as I stalked down the grounds towards the Quidditch pitch, my broom strung over my shoulder and the rest of my team flanking me, I had my first encounter with Bell since my discovery.

It had been Malfoy who had pointed out their presence first.

"Wood, potter and the rest of the dream team ahead." Malfoy had sneered, indicating somewhere behind me.

Frowning, I turned to face the direction he was pointing to see that he was indeed correct. They were walking not that far away but still had yet to notice us.

I took the opportunity to watch Bell closer, being just about the only time I could without getting a punch In the face from wood.

I could see from the way the rest of my team drooling that she was doing _something_ alluring, but I just couldn't see it.

Miles had mentioned something about the way Flora's hips swayed when she walked, and god only knows that's exactly what Bell was doing, but still I could see nothing worth 'drooling over'.

Shaking my head lightly as they approached, I kicked Higgs roughly in the shins to snap him out of his trance.

"Flint," Wood sneered, I looked up surprised, having not seen him among the ranks.

I was almost going to say Hello before I caught myself; I guess I'm just feeling sorry for Wood, I mean obviously I would be the one who would end up with Bell.

The inner comment however did very little to improve my mood, I mean did I even WANT to be with Bell? I mean I knew I HAD to be with Bell, but aside from the fact it would leave Wood single and alone, there was no other part of that sentence that was appealing.

Maybe Veela just don't feel the same way as Humans? Maybe that's what it was? I remember having read something in some book about Veela that they have a different way of interpreting emotions, I mean they still have the platonic emotions like happiness and anger and stuff, and apparently Lust still remained but when It came to actual 'love' you wouldn't necessarily KNOW that that's what you were experiencing.

I mean that your mood will just immediately brighten whenever your 'mate' was in the room, and you'd start feeling all the emotions normally associated with love...confusing I know.

But I think I had felt something like that a few times recently, Like I'd be sitting in the great hall and suddenly this great feeling of happiness would envelop me, and almost always Bell would be there, granted pretty much all the times I saw her she would have been sitting on Wood with his arms wrapped around her, which would immediately darken my mood.

I coughing sound awoke me from my reverie, and I looked up in shock to see Wood with his arms folded across his chest and an expectant look on his face as if waiting for an answer for a question I hadn't even hear.

From the corner of my eye I could see Higgs grinning knowingly, obviously thinking I was day dreaming about Bell...if only I don't even think my imagination could entertain the idea of me and her actually being together.

"Flint!" Wood snapped, clearly annoyed that I apparently didn't even think his question worth answering, "The pitch is ours today!"

I looked over at the ensemble of Gryffindor's, and whether it is because Bell wanted the pitch as badly as Wood did, or maybe I just couldn't be bothered to argue but for whatever the reason I let out a resounding "whatever," Before turning my heel and heading straight back towards the castle.

There was a delayed reaction but I could hear footsteps following mine quite soon after, as we left the Gryffindor's in a stunned silence.

No-one spoke again until we were out of earshot where the rest of my team turned on me.

"what the hell man?" Warrington was the first to speak, His eyebrow raised dangerously high.

"Oh I get it, wouldn't want to sweet old bell now wood we?" Higgs sneered, but I could see he was struggling not to laugh.

Putting my middle finger up at all of them I said "Of course not, but this is the perfect opportunity to spy on their training! You know, work out all their strategies before we have to play them,"

Higgs let out a derived snort, but the team complied anyway, and followed me as we stealthily made our was towards the Quidditch pitch.

We had been sitting there for at least 20 minutes before the Gryffindor's showed their faces again on the pitch, and Higgs was already starting to mumble and groan about Wood's long winded prep talks.

Grinning at Higgs as he began to mock clap (silently of course) I turned back to the practising Gryffindor's my arms across my chest, and a light smile spread across my face.

"Checking out the game play huh?" Warrington smirked into my ear. Making a swat at his face with the back of my hand, I decided to ignore his comment and continue to watch the game.

I tried to keep my eyes focused on Katie, trying to find something ANYTHING alluring about her, but their was still nothing in fact her game play style began to bore me a little bit, and so I found my attention slipping to other members of the team.

More than once my eyes found their way to Wood, the team captain and Keeper.

It was strange actually, watching him play from the outside looking in, I mean when playing against him the only thing you focus on is getting the ball through the hoop and pushing everything else out of your way but watching him play I could see his game play was a little more intricate than my own.

Only a little though.

Actually out of all of the players flying through the air, he appeared most feminine (at least, from a distance) in fact, if you squinted, you could _probably _confuse him for a girl.

"Wood looks like a girl," Higgs commented crudely, as if listening to my thoughts.

A few around me let out low chuckles and mumbles of agreement.

Grinning In Terrance's direction I said "we should probably get out of here before they realise,"

As the Slytherins began to filter out of the stands Warrington took me to the side and said in a serious tone "you're playing with fire, best not to get burnt," Before walking off to join the others.

I watched him as he walked away, a million questions flying through my head although the only one I could decipher being "What the hell does that mean?"

**Yaay! Bit boring xD **

**The more fun stuff is going to come next chapter ^_^**

**Can't wait xD hope you like it though!**

**Anyway, I tried to improve my consistency, so here you go! **

**Freya x**


	8. incriminating evidence

**haio!**

**I know its been ages "/ Im compeletely useless! so I'm very sorry! but anyway, here is the next chapter ^.^ I hope you all like it! **

**and I've been getting very bored at the 'lack of action' so I've added in a little twist :D albeit a little crudley added but still! at least it's there xD**

**anway, enjoy!**

* * *

I had spent the better part of my week-end trying to remember if I had, at any point "pulled the moves' successfully on a girl.

After about 24 hours I had still gotten no-where.

I was almost angry at Bell for being a Gryffindor, had she been a Slytherin I could have merely threatened to ruin her social standing if she refused to date me, but as it is my threats would mean nothing to her.

After all how much could the word of a Slytherin effect the reputation of a Gryffindor.

Sighing for the umpteenth time that night, I decided to give it a rest, and just hope for the best come Monday morning.

"You alright Marc? You haven't moved for a while," Higgs questioned, one eyebrow raised.

"Peachy," I mumbled, forcing myself to sit upwards on the chair.

"Peachy? Who says that anymore...?" Warrington smirked, as he sat opposite me on one of the black leather chairs that filled the common room.

"me," I answered simply, grinning as Warrington rolled his eyes.

Looking around at the rest of the Slytherins gathered, I noticed that Adrian seemed to be somewhat uncomfortable and kept shooting looks at Higgs who hadn't seemed to notice yet, or if he had wasn't reacting.

Furrowing my brows in confusion I decided to ask Adrian about it later, suspecting that Terrance was black mailing him or something (we are Slytherins after all)

"Have you done your Charms homework?" Derrek questioned suddenly, and I mentally slapped myself across the face.

No, I hadn't done it. I had been too caught up in all that was going on so far to even begin to worry about my homework, now I came to think of it I can't even remember doing one so far this year.

"Don't worry," Terrance grinned "I haven't done it either, so we can do it later"

Nodding my approval, I reached over to my bag and removed my time table.

"We'll have to do it soon, we have charms today."

"You have a free period after lunch right? We'll do it then." Nodding once again, I reached over to my satchel and hooked it across my shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Montague questioned, watching me as I made my way to the portrait hole.

"I'm hungry," I answered simply.

The walk to the great hall was long and uneventful, and only the sound of my own feet hitting the stone floor kept me from falling asleep where I stood.

Grinning as I recognised my surroundings as being close the great hall I burst out into cheery whistling, only to stop moments later when I heard two people having a hushed conversation up ahead.

I contemplated whether or not I had any right to listen into their conversation, but curiosity got the better of me, and I pushed 'human rights' to the back of my mind as I slouched around the corner trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.

"Stop it, he might see," A voice giggled up ahead, and my eyes narrowed dangerously as I recognised the voice, Katie bell.

I almost immediately began to panic as I took in her words, what did she mean 'he' might see? Did she know? I wouldn't be surprised if Higgs got drunk and blurted it out, or some other Slytherins were getting to rowdy and where shouting about it.

I needn't have worried however, as when I turned the next corner I saw something I definitely did not expect to see, Katie bell with her arms around what looked suspiciously like Cedric Diggory, some Hufflepuff loser in the year below (or perhaps two years below?).

Ah, so 'he' must be Oliver Wood.

As I neared the pare I began to feel the familiar rage that boiled to the surface every time I saw Bell with her hands wrapped around Wood, but I was very surprised to see this anger was directed at Bell, and not Diggory.

Frowning in confusion, I decided to leave the couple to well what-ever it was they were doing before things got too graphic, and headed too my usual seat in the great hall.

As I made contact with the wood I let out a groan of annoyance, I really couldn't deal with this whole 'veela' thing right now, and considering it would ultimately lead to Bell, I found myself not really wanting too.

And to be honest I was getting more and more confused by the minute! I mean, where did that feeling of jealousy go? I mean THAT sort of thing doesn't just fade over night!

Does it? Not that I'd know, I've never even felt anything this intense, other than hatred but that was a given.

I let out a sigh and let my head hit the top of the Slytherin table.

And besides, even if it could fade why would it? I thought veela's were all about the "one soul mate forever crap" or maybe that was just females? It's not like I know any man I could reference it against.

And there it was again that feeling of jealousy, I rose my head and looked eagerly around trying to locate the source, it didn't take long and I immediately felt my gaze land on the Gryffindor table where and eager Katie was clutching to Oliver Wood who was grinning wildly.

"Slut," I muttered suddenly and loudly, causing several first years who had stupidly decided it was okay to sit near me to jump half a mile away from me and scatter like I might explode any minute.

Well this didn't make any sense, perhaps that's why the jealousy faded? Because even my Veela side realised that there would be no point going after a girl who seems to think it okay to date two guys at the same time.

"You okay Flint? I think this is the first time I have ever seen you think before," I raised my head slightly to see some fifth year Slytherin I didn't even know standing slightly in front of what was most likely her 'posse'.

Frowning I tried to remember if I had ever even seen this girl before around school, but no moment in time sprung to mind.

I was about to ask her If I knew her but she was already leaning down to me.

For a split second of horror I was afraid she was gonna try and 'get it on with me' but all she ended up doing was hissing "I know." In my ear, before leaning back up and shooting me a sickly sweet smile.

I frowned slightly, knew what? That I was a Veela? I'd have thought everyone knew now (thanks to Wood)

"so?" I asked, one eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Why don't you go ask those Slytherins over there what they are reading," she said grinning, nodding her head further down the table to wear a group of Slytherin boys and girls alike were sitting huddled around what looked like a piece of paper.

Frowning as the girl strutted off towards the exit of the great hall; I almost immediately rose from my seat and headed towards the group, my curiosity getting the better of me.

As I neared the group they almost immediately fell into silence, although some had trouble stifling their laughter.

I feared the worst as I glared at those closest to me, what if there was actual EVIDENCE that Bell was my mate? (or at least had been)

But I needn't have worried, it was nothing to do with that, in fact it was nothing to do with me at all.

As I pried the page away from a girl who was desperately trying to not let me see it I immediately recognised it as a photograph.

A photograph of...wait WHAT?

This had to be a lie, HAD to be! I mean, they were acting strange lately but still this couldn't be true could it.

I could almost hear the deafening silence around me as the eager faces awaited my verdict, but I was too busy starring slack jawed at the picture in front of me.

The picture showed Adrian Pucey practically half naked and an equally half naked Terrance Higgs. But it wasn't their clothing that was my concern it was what they were DOING.

Adrian had his arms wrapped around the slightly taller boys shoulder pulling their body's close together, and they were both engaging in a furious game which could only be referred to as 'battle of the tongues' I mean they were not even kissing! They were quite literally taking gentle licks of one another's tongues.

The laughter started up once again as soon as I dropped the photo back onto the table, but I was far to pre-occupied with other things.

Namley finding Pucey and Higgs and asking them what the fuck this was about.

* * *

**zomg! :O**

**ahahaha I just love Pucey and Higgs so I thought what the hell I'll add it :') I know its a bit rushed and not really carefully planned but meh :P **

**yaaaay my first chapter in ages :'D hope you all liked it and sorry for making you wait :'(**

**freya-rhianna**


	9. Shirt lifter

**Heya! next chapter is here ^_^ **

**I hope you like this one too! **

**Echo hellfire= aha I like myself a bit of Terrance and Adrian too xD I don't want it to detract from the main story line though, so I'm not going to get too carried away xD (although this chapter is quite Terrance/adrian centric.) and I was kind of hoping to achieve this "new look" Marucs, because like you said, him being big and soft has been done, and so has "big and bully." my aim for this one is "small and bully AND soft (eventually) xD to add a bit off diversity ^_^**

**anyway, hope you enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

Adrian POV:

"they'll know something's up," I protested, but let myself be pushed backwards until my legs made contact with the edge of someone's bed (hopefully mine)

"Meh," Terrance grinned, shrugging slightly for added effect.

Rolling my eyes at his don't-give-a-shit attitude, I gripped hold of his Slytherin green and silver tie and forced him closer until he was straddling me.

Winking wickedly at me, Higgs pushed my shoulders back gently until I was lying flat against the bed sheets.

Smiling in contempt I leaned up expecting for Higgs to join me on the bed, but when he didn't I raised a questioning eyebrow, to which he merely smirked smugly.

Slowly, almost teasingly, he lowered his hands to his own neck were his tie hung, and then (still grinning widely) he began to untie the knot, letting the material rub through his fingers before discarding it somewhere to his left.

A smile spreading across my own lips, I folded my arms beneath my head to get a better view.

Winking once more Terry slid his hands down the smooth silk of his shirt until he reached on of the first buttons. As he wrapped a finger around the plastic of the button he unintentionally rolled his hips forward earning a low groan from me.

"Oh fuck Terrance," I groaned thrusting my hips upwards desperate for contact, but I was silenced as Terrance rested one of his fingers over my lips.

My frown was quickly replaced by an amused smile as Terrance quickly ridded himself of the rest of the buttons, obviously desperate for the same contact.

"Still too many clothes," I moaned huskily wrapping my finger around one of the belt loops that decorated the top of his trousers.

Grinning once again he undid the button that prevented the trousers from sliding off his body, before leaning in and pressing his lips to my own.

As I felt his soft tongue lick my bottom lip I began to slide my hands down the small of his back until them met the waist band of his trousers where they slowly began to move lower dragging with them the material that prevented the contact I so badly wanted.

"What the hell is this?"

Marcus flint, moment killer.

I felt Terrance spring away from me, and I looked up to see him crouching down on the floor holding what was left of his clothing to his body in an attempt to hide.

If anyone else had been in this situation I would probably be laughing right about now, but as it is I was completely terrified that Flint knew. (but how could he not, given what he just saw)

I became acutely aware that Flint was still glaring daggers at me, and I decided to go for the 'completely innocent' act.

"what the hell is what?" sounded like a safe bet, so I went with that.

"Well let's see, first of all I find a picture of you two going at it! And NOW I walk into this? What the hell is going on?" Wincing at his tone of voice I was going to comment but Terrance got there first.

"what do you mean you found a picture?" Terrance asked, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"down at the great hall, there were some kids looking at a picture of you two," I was glad that Marc seemed to have calmed down now, or at least wasn't shouting but that didn't stop the words he was saying from causing me to have a breakdown.

"What?" I nearly shouted, resting my head in my hands with hopes it would make this all go away.

"What kids?" Terrance hissed, I looked up to see him standing way to close to the dorm room door, his hands tightened into fists.

"I don't know," Marc shrugged, "but you still have answered my question, what is this?"

"What does it look like?" Terrance snapped causing me to visibly wince.

"I don't really want to know what it looks like," Marc joked dryly, sounding just as angry as Terrance.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY HUH?" Terrance shouted, losing it finally, "you want me to tell you that this isn't true? Do you want me to tell you that I'm not gay just so you don't have to deal with telling me you don't want a friend who's gay?"

There was an awkward silence for a few moments filled with Terrance sending glares at anything that dared to move.

"...wait what?" Marc said eventually, clearly very confused, "you think I have a problem with you being gay?"

"well yeah!" Terrance rolled his eyes "everyone else would, why would you be any different!"

"maybe because you two are my best friends?" Flint answered rolling his eyes also, "Look Terr, I don't have ANY problem with you being gay! That's not why I'm angry,"

Huh? "Then why are you angry?" I asked, tipping my head to the side.

"I'm angry that you didn't trust me enough to tell me!" oh.

A sudden wave of guilt hit me, and I was going to apologise of something to flint, but once again Terrance got there first.

"Look mate, it was nothing like that! We didn't not trust you, we just weren't ready for anyone to know yet is all," I nodded in agreement, "and I'm sorry for flipping, it's just when you came it shouting I thought you were angry that I was gay..." he trailed off.

"Bit late for that now though isn't it?" I frowned wrapping my arms across my chest "everyone probably knows by now thanks to that photograph,"

I could hear Terrance swearing lightly having forgotten about the photograph in the argument.

"Hey, weren't you supposed to be at Snape's detention right about now?" It was Flints turn to swear.

"Oh well," he sighed, "we have potions after lunch, I guess I'll just have to wait till then."

"Speaking off lunch, it's just over come on." I grinned, reaching down to grab my bag from the side of the bed.

**Marcus Flint POV**

I spent most of the journey down to the Dungeons glaring at anyone who dared to give Terrance and Adrian a weird look, who both remained happily oblivious to the whole thing.

Our luck ran out however when we reached the Dungeons, and saw a group of Gryffindor's standing around its entrance crowded around something.

"so it's true then?" A lone Ravenclaw said, stepping out from the group photograph in hand.

It didn't take a genius to work out what they were talking about, and I probably would have started a fight by now had it not been for Higgs and Pucey standing behind me, after all they probably didn't want any more attention drawn to them.

And so, instead I made to push past the obnoxious Ravenclaw only to have a hand put on my shoulder blocking me, I looked up to see the two Weasley twins.

"he asked you a question," A female voice said, Katie Bell I think.

"and I didn't answer," I smirked, shaking the twins hands off of me.

"oh clever, come up with that all by yourself?" Woods Scottish tinted voice commented.

"no, your mum helped me last night." I grinned at him as his eyes narrowed into slits.

"calm down Oliver." The Ravenclaw said, "besides we weren't talking to you, we were talking to them," He nodded to where Adrian and Terrance were standing.

"Is what true?" Pucey asked, feigning ignorance.

"That you're a shirt lifter," the boy laughed, throwing the photograph onto the floor in front of them.

As the two photographed figures continued on their activities without realising the onlookers Terrance burned a bright red, although I wasn't sure if that was from anger or embarrassment.

"what's it to you?" Adrian said eventually, crossing his arms across his chest.

"so it is true?" the Ravenclaw laughed, "I always knew you two were queer,"

The Gryffindor's joined in the laughter, although quite a bit more awkwardly as if they weren't really comfortable with it.

As the Ravenclaw went to say another taunt, I saw red.

"you'd back the fuck off if you knew what's good for you," I hissed, unable to control the anger that was emanating from within me.

Was this another Veela side effect?

"what about you then Flint? You a cock sucker too?" Wood grinned from where he was standing, proud that he for once had the upper hand.

My hands tightened up into fists as I prepared to punch the shit out of him, but the pressure that Terrance was putting on my shoulder brought me back to my sences.

"don't get your hopes up Wood," I growled, pushing past a now red Wood into the Potions classroom.

"Strange," Adrian commented as we sat at our usual seats.

"What is?" I asked curiously.

"you remember when that Hufflepuff came out the last month? Well wasn't Wood the first to accept him? Yeah here is giving us shit about it."

"It's not that you're gay, it's because you're Slytherin," I reassured, "the same rules don't apply."

Terrance nodded in agreement, "had we been Gryffindor, he probably wouldn't have thought twice about it."

Adrian nodded slowly, but still looked rather confused.

"!" a voice barked nearly sending me flying of my seat.

"sir?" I asked, cautiously rising from my seat and stepping towards Snape's desk.

"I was just wondering why you seem to think it okay to not attend my detentions. I can take away your captaincy as easily as I gave it to you." Snape threatened.

"well...uh...you see sir.. I"

"I don't have time for your pitiful excuses," Snape interrupted, "you will see Mr Filch at 7pm in his office, if you're late for that we'll make it every day until the end of term."

Swearing under my breath, I headed back to my seat but not before the obnoxious Ravenclaw from earlier hissed under his breath at me "hey flint, to busy giving your boyfriends head huh?"

Scowling in annoyance I knocked purposefully into a jar containing acid forcing the contense all over the Ravenclaw's homework causing it to shrivel into an un-illegible mess.

"son of a bitch!" He howled jumping away from the desk.

"MR NELSON." Snape snapped.

Grinning as I returned to my desk, Terrance asked "what?"

Turning back to watch as the Ravenclaw jumped around the room trying to wipe the acid of his trousers without touching it, I replied with a "nothing"

* * *

**Yaaaay ^_^ I know Ollies being mean in this one but all will be explained! and then he wont seem quite so evil ^_^**

**okay, I think I've been dragging this out far too long, next chapter is were the REAL story begind ^_^ I can't wait :D**

**look out for the next chapter!**

**xXFreya-rhiannaXx**


	10. Some kind of joke right?

**Bonjour!**

**How is all?**

**:D another chapter ^_^ I had lots of fun writing it, I hope you have fun reading it! :D**

* * *

Swearing at Filch's oddly timed detentions, I decided to head back to the common Room before snape caught me out of bed, or worse Peeves.

Shuddering I shook the thought from my mind and instead tried to focus on where I even was.

To my horror I couldn't even recognise the portraits that surrounded me despite the obscenities they were shouting at me.

Groaning in frustration I whole heartedly blamed Terrance and Adrian for this, after all had it not been for their 'secret affair' and that photo I would never have missed my detention with Snape, and thus wouldn't have been awarded this detention with Filch. Although come to think of it, how did those students get their hands on that photo? Did they take it themselves? Where they stalking them or something?

Struck with a sudden of paranoia I cast suspicious looks around my surroundings before declaring it safe.

Sighing with relief, I decided it better to keep on moving and hope I don't cross paths with peeves. Flipping of a particularly rowdy portrait, I turned into what looked like the 'third' floor corridor.

Rubbing the back of my neck roughly I rested against one of the corridor walls trying to plan the best route back to my common room.

Before I had managed to even begin planning my next move however I heard footsteps echoing from further down the corridor.

In a moment of panic I reached out desperately trying to make contact with a door handle. As I felt my hand close around the cool metal of a door handle I awarded myself a quick grin before heaving open the door and throwing myself in.

I sat in the darkness for a few moments with only my breathing keeping me company, waiting for the footsteps to pass.

After a few moments no sound could be heard from outside the door and so I let out a breath I hadn't realised I was holding in.

Grinning once more I reached out into my pocket to retract my wand.

"Lumos," I murmured, grinning with satisfaction as the whole room lit up from the spell.

I didn't recognise the room, but that didn't mean much seeing as I didn't make it a habit of mentally noting every room I ever walked into, but I did recognise the familiar black boards and desks that had been pushed up to the edges of the room.

Frowning in confusion I followed the line of this desks around the entirety of the room, all the while wondering why someone had bothered to clear the space in the middle.

But that's when I saw it.

A large mirror propped up in the centre of the room.

At first glance it looked unremarkable, rather like a far too large mirror, but as I neared the creation I could see the intricate needle thin gold pattern that wound up the mirrors frame, that wove around itself at the top to form the words "_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_"

"Erised?" I read aloud, I was sure I had heard that word before? In class maybe? No, I don't think so?

"Oh I remember now!" I exclaimed aloud, not really sure who I was talking too. I had read about something called the Mirror of Erised just over a week ago in the library when I was 'observing' Katie bell.

Legend has it that the 'Mirror of Erised' shows someone's true heart's desire. Without even realizing what I was doing I began to walk closer to the mirror, wanting to see my own reflection.

But I wasn't stupid, I'd read of what the mirror can do to men, driving them insane with want, convinced that the mirror showed the future.

And So I stopped myself just before I stepped directly into the mirrors line of power, despite knowing that the mirror didn't show the future I couldn't shake the feeling that I didn't want to know my hearts true desire.

And so with one final glance at the mirror I span on my heel and headed towards the classroom entrance, but as my hand pressed up against the mahogany wood of the door I couldn't help but take one last look at the mirror.

One step towards it couldn't hurt right? Or maybe two?

Before I knew I was doing it I was already nearly right back where I started.

Shaking my head to rid me of this craziness, I firmly told myself that the Mirror brings nothing but trouble.

But...but what if it could show me what I was looking for? What if it could SHOW me my mate?

It couldn't hurt to look right?

And with that thought I took one step directly in front of the mirror and almost collapsed.

Blinking to make sure I wasn't seeing things I crawled closer to the mirror, just to make sure I was seeing what I thought I was seeing.

Reflected in the mirror was a Marcus in a similar position to me, or at least he too was sitting on the floor.

But that wasn't the disturbing thing, the disturbing thing was the man sitting behind me with his arms wrapped around my waste.

Oliver Wood.

I must have sat starring at the mirror horrified for hours until suddenly I burst out into laughter.

This had to be a joke right? Or maybe the mirror was getting old? No definitely a joke! Someone must have enchanted the mirror to show my worst fears!

"Good one!" I called out to no-one, just in case someone was listening in.

Letting out another chuckle I shook my head and headed towards the exit to the classroom, laughing the whole way.

xXIm-a-WHAT-now?Xx

Mercifully I managed to return to the Slytherin common room with no further interruptions, unless you count the annoying voice in my head which was laughing AT me.

"That's it Flint, you've lost in." I murmured to myself as I started up the steps to the dorm.

As I opened the door to the Dorm room I realized that Higgs, Pucey and Warrington were already asleep. "lazy buggars," I rolled my eyes heading towards my bed.

I was tempted to wake up one of the others and tell them about the whole mirror incident, but decided against it when I realized they may take it the wrong way and this definitely wasn't the sort of thing I wanted spread around school.

Shaking my head once more, I decided to sleep on it and maybe find out who had been the one to play the joke in the morning, "probably the Weasley twins," I commented aloud before allowing myself to slip off in deep sleep.

"flint" A voice called to my left, but I couldn't find the energy to respond, too busy lying down.

"Flint?" The voice said again, I wanted to tell them to fuck off but I could only find the energy to grunt in response.

"FLINT WE ARE LATE!" shit.

Jumping up from my bed I grabbed my uniform that lay discarded at the side of my bed and hastily pulled it over my body.

Grabbing my bag that had somehow managed to get itself jammed under my bed, I ran to the dorm room door. "Come on guys we are gonna be..." I trailed off as I noticed the others still sitting in their own beds laughing.

"chill out man, it's the weekend," Flipping of Higgs as he continued to laugh, I looked down at my uniform and swore.

xXIm-a-WHAT-now?Xx

"skinny jeans huh?" Terrance smirked, motioning to my outfit.

"shut up," I said narrowing my eyes at him. Skinny jeans had just been one of the many items my mother had forced me to buy since the whole 'Veela' change, and I'd be lying IfI said I was comfortable with it.

"will do," Terrance grinned as we turned into the next corridor.

Suddenly I felt a wave of anger hit me, overwhelmed by the raw emotion I almost collapsed onto the wall.

"Flint are you okay?" Terrance said, worry clear on his face.

"Peachy," I muttered, gripping my sides in an attempt to shake the emotion.

But just as quickly as it came it left, only to replaced by a wave of powerful sadness.

I didn't even know why I was upset, but I still felt like collapsing onto the floor and crying.

Blinking back the tears that were threatening to spill down my face, I felt like ramming myself into the wall just to have some feeling more powerful then this emotion.

"Marc, you okay?" Terrance said again, forcing his head down to my level.

"...fine..." I choked eventually, my hand still gripping tightly on the wall.

I knew what this was at least, the powerful shared emotions that my father had been telling me the first time he told me of my Veela heritage.

I was torn between the need to collapse on the floor, and the desire to find who my mate was once and for all. I went with the latter.

It didn't take long however as when I stumbled into the next corridor I spotted a figure on the floor up ahead, obviously crying.

As I neared the figure I tried to remain inconspicuous but obviously failed, as soon as I came within a few feet of the figure his head snapped upwards and spat out "get lost Flint," in his Scottish drawl.

I almost collapsed for the third time the past two days.

**Unknown POV:**

I stepped out of the bathroom and decided too head to the great hall before my friends left to go somewhere else.

But just as I stepped over the threshold, something very tall nearly crashed into me as it sprinted down the hall.

I was tempted to throw a hex at the man, but stopped short when I heard the man shout "My mate is NOT wood," Almost as if to confirm it to himself.

"Flint," I murmured, a grin spreading across my face.

Letting my hand rest in my pale blonde hair, I watched as the figure ran from sight.

"I wonder what I can get from this little secret?"

* * *

**HOLY JESUS!**

**on a side note, who else thinks charlie the unicorn/ charlie teh unicron is awesome?**

**anywwway, Flint finnaly knows ^_^ but we still have Wood too go!**

**also who do you reckon the mystery figure is? xD**

**yaaaay :D**

**watch out for the next chapter!**

**x**


	11. It just gets better and better

**I had planned for this one too be longer, but I'm too tired now :'( so I've split it up into two chapters :D**

**yaaay!**

**anyway**

**Mary= I'm glad you like it ^_^ and we'll just have to wait and see :D**

**Echo_Hellfire= ooh im curious, who do you reckon it is then? and yes Marc in skinny jeans is a great mental image ^_^ and yeah Flint is getting a lot of grief ='] but I'll cut him a break eventually xD and I'm very glad you're still liking the story and reviewing ^_^ it gives me the inspiration to continue with the story. **

**also chapter 11? me thinks so ^_^ wow, this is the longest story I've ever written xD and it's still got a long way to go!**

**anyhoo enjoy!**

* * *

"Flint you're going to be late," Warrington was shouting, but I was too busy mentally killing myself to care.

"Don't care," I said after a short pause.

"What the fuck is wrong with you today?" Adrian asked, and must have sat on the end of my bed because I felt the mattress dip.

"Nothing to do with you," I murmured, not even bothering to look up.

"Look man, don't shut us out." It was Terrance that time, and I was tempted to flip him off, but just couldn't find the energy.

"whatever," Warrington said finally, giving up with trying to get me to go with them to the great hall.

I shook my head into the pillow letting him know I didn't care, but whoever was sitting at the end of my bed didn't move.

"Look mate, whatever it is you can trust us yeah?" That was Adrian, and I could hear the concern in his voice.

"like you trusted me?" I spat out rather harshly.

There was silence for a few moments and then I felt the bed spring back up to its usual position.

I must admit, I did feel a little guilty as I heard the dorm room door swing open and close, but that doesn't stop my words from being true.

In fact they were hypocrites, they keep insisting that I tell them my own secrets, yet they refused to tell me their own.

Satisfied with that final thoughts that me being a jerk was justified, I drifter off into an uneasy sleep.

When I awoke much later on it was to the sound of something scratching at my window.

Swearing lightly as I realised I had already missed half the day I rose from my bed and headed to the already partially open window.

Heaving open the window the rest of the way I let the owl fly into the Dorm room, were it perched itself onto the end of my bed.

Figuring it was from one of the guys letting me know they had gone to hogsmead or something, I immediately began to untie the letter from its leg

Unfolding the parchment I read:

_You're Not as sly as you think, _

_Perhaps next time you won't shout around about things you don't want others knowing?_

_Too late now, I know._

_But the question is, how much is this secret worth to you?_

It wasn't signed at the bottom, and so I had no idea who it had come from.

My only clue was the Owl that delivered it, but that wasn't much good because from the looks of it, it was a school owl.

And besides, by the time I had turned around the blasted thing had flown off.

"fucking hell," I sighed, I only had two options

1) Sit in my dorm room feeling very sorry for myself (which was very appealing right about now)

2) man up and go down to the great hall and face my issue.

I was very tempted to go with the former, but I knew it would do me no favours, so instead I took what very little courage I had left and headed for the Portrait hole.

I was struck with a feeling of déjà-vu when I was walking down the hallowed halls towards the great hall, reminded briefly of a few days ago when I had spotted Diggory and Bell standing outside the great hall.

I guess this whole 'Mate-is-wood' diabolical did explain an awful lot of things,

For instance the anger I felt at Bell for cheating on Wood a few days ago,

But that did precious little to improve my mood.

"Flint!"

I turned around in time to see a very Terrance like shape collide with me.

Swearing as I pushed him off me, I clambered to my feet with a confused expression on my face.

"what?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest.

"You're up!" He exclaimed happily.

"...well observed." I said sarcastically, Rolling my eyes but a grin on my face.

"whatever," he laughed, pushing past me and continued on his way as if he hadn't just brutally attacked me.

He had almost reached the edge of the hall before he turned back around again "you coming Flint?"

"Were you going?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"To the Quidditch pitch, all the other guys are waiting for us,"

"wait, aren't the Gryffindor's practising on the pitch now?"

"No harm in checking out the competition though," Terrance grinned at me.

"Spoken like a true Slytherin," I smirked admirably, smacking him on the back as I walked past him.

As we turned into the entrance Hall I immediately spotted the rest of the Slytherin team standing crowded around the exit doors.

As we neared the group snippets of their conversations reached my ears.

"Yeah, did you hear about wood...?" "And then Bell..." "Wood was real pissed."

"What's happened between Wood and Bell?" I asked aloud as we approached the group.

I had intended on not even thinking about Wood for the remained of the day, but my curiosity got the better of me.

"Apparently sometime yesterday Wood broke up with Bell!" Warrington informed me, grinning from ear to ear.

"he found out about Diggory huh?" I asked, remembering the scene I had witnessed not too long ago.

"no, he found out that this morning," Derrick chortled, "Wood lost it in the Great hall when he found out, they where both yelling their heads off...not pretty..."

"Which is good news for us!" Higgs added, "not only did Gryffindor lose a shit load of house points, both Wood and Bell are in the Gryffindor team, so they will be easy pickings next match."

I couldn't help the corners of my mouth lifting up into a smile at this information.

Although I was unsure whether this was because Wood had broken up with Bell or because we would easily beat them the next Quidditch match, and to be honest, I didn't really feel all the comfortable with the latter.

As we approached the Quidditch pitch I wondered what exactly we were planning on doing, were we going to watch them practise like last time? I don't think I could handle having to even look at Wood anymore, let alone in the presence of my Team, what could the Veela side of me possibly force out of me?

Shuddering at the possibilities, I turned to face Adrian "what are we actually doing?"

"well we were going to spy on the Gryffindor's practise but that doesn't look like an option anymore," Pucey said, indicating with his head were a group of very irate looking Gryffindor's were walking.

Squinting a little through the sun I could definitely make out Wood's figure, and he definitely looked pissed.

I was quite tempted to dive out of the way and hide, but the ever strong presence of my friends around me prevented me from doing so.

It was clear that Wood was just looking for someone to vent his anger out on, and I guess he struck gold because the first thing he walked into was a group of 'Slytherins you love to hate'.

"Watch were you're going," Warrington hissed, pushing back on Woods shoulder causing him to stumble a couple of paces.

"Not in the fucking mood," Wood retorted through gritted teeth, his eyes narrowing dangerously as if challenging anyone to say different.

"such a shame," Terrance growled, taking a step closer to Wood in a rather intimidating manner. "because we are."

"you're lovers tiff is none of my business." Wood said motioning to where Pucey was standing.

I felt almost everyone around me tense up, which caught me by surprise, what he had been saying wasn't even that offensive, perhaps it was just the fact it was coming from a Gryffindor.

"That didn't stop you from shouting about Bell earlier now did it?" Even as I said it I could see Wood begin to burn red from anger, and I knew I was one step from going too far, but I couldn't help myself. "What's the matter Wood? She finally realise that you swing the other way,"

Woods eyes flashed red and I could see from the corner of my eye Higgs giving me a raised eyebrow, probably because I had said it almost as if it was an insult, but that wasn't how I meant it at all I just know that Wood definitely did NOT like being called gay.

"Don't get your hopes up Flint," Wood growled, reminding me vaguely of the conversation we had had in the dungeons. "even If I was, what makes you think I'd sink that low to go for a fucking troll?"

I was almost certain it was the Veela in me taking over, but next thing I know I have Wood tackled onto the floor and my fist connecting with his jaw.

My position of power didn't last long however, and soon I felt myself being flung onto the hard ground my landing only mildly cushioned by the fragile grass and something hard smacking me in the side of my face causing me to see stars.

"MR WOOD MR FLINT." Oh great McGonagall.

Despite my natural hatred of the woman however, I was great full as I felt Woods weight being pulled off of me.

Wood at least had the sense to look mildly ashamed of himself, but I just couldn't bring myself to express that emotion especially as I personally thought he deserved it given how much of a prick he had been recently.

"Both of you to Professor Dumbledore office immediately."

xXIm-A-WHAT-now?Xx

"Back already? And so soon in the year," Dumbledore commented a slightly smile on his face as he took in mine and Woods appearances. "well what can I help you with boys?"

His question was directed to us, but I was quite sure it was meant to be rhetorical; after all it doesn't take a genius to work out why we were there.

When neither of us replied he went on to say "Professor McGonagall has informed me of your...disagreement earlier, and I have decided to let your heads of house deal with you punishment."

Almost as if on cue the door to Dumbledore's office swung open to reveal Professors Snape and McGonagall who both wore the same expressions of annoyance.

Wood almost immediately launched into an apologetic speech aimed at McGonagall which I quickly zoned out of it, only registering what he was saying at the mention of 'Slytherin'

"you know what Slytherins are like!"

"You don't know the first thing of what 'Slytherins are like," I hissed through gritted teeth at Wood who had a smug smile plastered on his fame.

"you seem quite passionate on the subject," Dumbledore intervened before we started throwing hexes.

"It annoys me," I shrugged, before fading back into my 'cool calm and collected' mask.

"well, I think we have just discovered what your punishment shall be Mr. Flint"

...Was I missing something?

* * *

**well that's it for now m'fraid.**

**I'll probably have the next chapter out very soon however xD I just need sleep right about now xD**

**x**


	12. Rita Skeeter at her best

**Hai guys! It's been a while, for that I'm sorry, but I'm back with a new chapter, its slightly more Terrance/Adrian orientated, but I hope you enjoy it all the same ^^**

88

"This is stupid," I growled, hurling my bag into the sofa that lay on the other side of the common room (scaring a few first years as it flew past their heads, which did surprisingly little to improve my mood.

"It's your fault," Higgs said simply, collapsing onto a nearby chair into the welcoming arms of Adrian pucey. Doing my best to ignore the show Pucey and Higgs were putting on of kissing, I instead vented my anger into the unfortunate third year who had taken that precise moment to knock into the side of my own chair.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE FUCKING GOING," I shouted at the boy, my eyes narrowing into slits almost daring him to start something, anything, to give me the excuse to knock him out.

"what crawled up his arse and died?" Montague commented crudely, as if I wasn't standing right next to him.

Pucey shrugged when Montague looked at him expectantly, and instead Higgs offered an explanation "He's got a detention," without any signs of Higgs launching into any more detail, and Montague and Pucey raising their eyebrows at me I added;

"..with wood, apparently their going to make us sit in a classroom and_ talk _until we come to an 'agreement' or something," I accented the last part with air quotes, exaggerating my thoughts of how ridiculous this punishment was.

"so?" Pucey said, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, "I mean that's bad, but not that bad," he pointed to the third year who had long since retired to a spot in the corner of the room.

"that's not it..." Higgs continued. It wasn't? I don't really remember much of what Dumbledore said come to think of it, bye this point I had been trying to think of ways to kill Oliver and make it look like a suicide. "Old dumbly also said that the detentions will continue until they definitely come to an agreement, and it has to a true one, so no lying kiddies."

My eyes widened in horror, "so, these detentions could potentially continue...forever?"

"Yeah," Higgs grinned, amused at my predicament "and they will also become more frequent as time goes on, so you could end up spending all of your free time in a classroom throwing punches at wood."

Letting my head collapse into my arms, I was almost tempted to find the small third year who had assaulted my chair earlier on, just so I had someone to take my anger out on.

"what about Quidditch?" Montague asked, being the only one who had noticed the obvious issue.

I shrugged from where I was sitting, having not thought about Quidditch up until then either.

"Why don't you just pretend to be sincere?" Adrian asked, pulling away from Higgs and settling instead to just having his arm wrapped around Terrance's shoulder.

"Oh I hadn't thought of that," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes at him "I highly doubt Dumbledore will just take our words for it,"

Scowling again, I turned away from the rest of the group and resolved to spend the rest of my free time wallowing in self pity.

"You can't just sit here sulking forever," Montague rolled his eyes at me, flicking his pale blonde hair out of his eyes as he observed me.

"Watch me," I grinned childishly, sticking my tongue out when Montague flipped me off.

"As much as I'd love to join you Flint, I have got places to go, more interesting people to talk to," Higgs grinned, extracting himself from Pucey's arms. "besides, dinner's a-calling"

"That time of day already?" Montague raised an eyebrow, having had only free periods that morning, Montague had only just woken up.

Deciding I could give my 'sulk-forever one step plan' a miss for now, I too stood from my chair and began to follow as Slytherins filed out of the common room.

Upon reaching the hall, and my seat, I couldn't help but subconsciously look around to seek out the face of a certain Scottish dick-head.

I almost immediately found what I was looking for, in amongst the group of Gryffindor Quidditch players he usually was surrounded by, and his (what i assumed to be best-friend) Percy Weasley, an annoying ginger prefect, who took pleasure in ordering others around.

Frowning slightly as Wood slung his arm around the red-heads shoulder, I couldn't help but realise that I actually didn't care for Wood whatsoever, and other than the jealousy I felt when Wood was with others, I didn't actually want to be with him either, probably because I'm not actually gay, or bi-sexual as far as I was concerned, I only ever fancied girls, although decreasingly off late.

"Sorry what?" I said, turning back to the others as I realised they were all looking at me expectantly as if awaiting an answer for a question I hadn't even realised they'd asked.

"I said 'have you found you're mate yet'" Higgs repeated. My eyes flickered briefly over to the Gryffindor table and Higgs obviously took this to mean I was looking for the three chasers, all of whom has been failed contenders for the 'mate' position in my life. "still no luck then?"

"Maybe I just don't have a mate," I reasoned, turning to face everyone once more, "I am only half-Veela after all,"

Higgs opened his mouth to respond, but he was immediately drowned out by the sound of giggling girls. I turned around to tell them to shut the hell up, but was met face to face by a third year girl who I believed to be called Pansy Parkinson.

"So Flint, I hear you haven't found your mate yet," she smiled sickly sweet, edging closer. "well you're in luck" with that she pulled a face she obviously thought made her look sexy, but only resulted in making her pug-like nose more obvious.

I eyed her up and down once, allowing her to think she was in with a chance before answering with a "fuck the hell off," before going back to ignoring her.

Pansy scowled angrily and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'You'll regret this" before she turned her smile on the rest of the group.

"I don't suppose I could get a picture?" She said in a charming voice, looking pointedly at Higgs and Pucey, who had up until this point been oblivious to mine and her exchange, having been too busy whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears.

. Realising she was talking to them, they looked up as if to respond but she continued before they got the chance "or perhaps an autograph?" once again she didn't stop to let them respond before thrusting a copy of witch-weekly into their hands "here sign this," and without waiting for them to make another move, she returned to the cluster of giggling girls to observe their response.

Higgs's first action was to look questioningly at me, but I merely shrugged back at him, and so he looked down at the copy of witch weekly and began to read.

The longer he read the article, the redder his face became although I was unsure whether this was due to embarrassment or anger.

I figured the latter however, when Terrance slammed the sorry-excuse for a magazine back onto the table, rage evident in his voice as he hissed out "fucking Skeeta."

"Rita?" I asked, picking up the article for myself.

"No, of course not," Higgs rolled his eyes, "just check out what she's written about us."

At the top of the red-coloured page, was the title "Pureblood sons shagging?"

"Tasteful" I grinned, eyeing the picture beside the title which contained an Angry looking Terrance and Adrian, who indeed looked as if they were about to rip each other's clothers off and fuck each other right there in the middle of the alley way. (an image I didn't even need to see, mentally or otherwise.) Raising my eyebrows at the pair of them, who at least had the decency too look slightly ashamed.

"We just had a fight," Pucey cried defensively.

Grinning at the pair of them I went on to read the rest of the article aloud.

"

_It's been a not-so-secret secret at Hogwarts for the past few weeks, that the sons of highly established Pureblood families, Terrance Higgs and Adrian Pucey, have been dating. When I approached them at a Hogwarts trip to hogsmead, both refused to make any statement however when Terrance Higgs (son of Bertie Higgs,) was approached later on, we asked if like many other pureblood Homosexuals before him he would take on a consort to produce an heir, he said that "I'm in love with Adrian, it will only ever be Adrian" _

The article continued on for a few more paragraphs, but I had paused to raise my eyebrows at Higgs who had begun to blush furiously.

"she's twisting my words..." He began to complain defiantly, but was cut off when Adrian pressed his lips against Terrance's , a small triumphant smirk pulling at his lips.

I hadn't the heart to tell them that they'd better stop as the teachers had begun to notice, especially when Adrian began tugging at the buttons on Higgs's shirt, seemingly forgetting that they were in the middle of the great hall.

As it turns out, I didn't need to do anything anyway, because almost as soon as Adrian and Higgs began to...well whatever it is you'd call it, two owls flew eagerly across the great hall and landed directly infront of the pair, dropped of their luggage and took off again, attracting the attention of most of the hall.

Gingerly picking up one of the letters, Terrance inspected the lettering on the back of the letter, only to drop it almost immediately upon the realisation of what it was.

I opened my mouth to ask what he was doing, but my jaw fell slack as the mouth of the letter opened revealing the letters true form, a Howler.

Almost everyone was craning to get a better look at Higgs face before the letter went off, and I felt an immediate surge of excitement that felt foreign in my body, I immediately looked up to glare at Wood who was indeed grinning eagerly with the rest of his idiot friends.

_TERRANCE HIGGS_

The 'thing' boomed, capturing the attention of those who had been previously unaware.

_How DARE you defy our wishes, all we wanted was the best for you! To settle down with a nice pureblood girl and produce an heir. And instead you chose to sleep around with that wanton slut!_

Adrian, who had previously been more concerned for Higgs, let out an indignant cry of "hey!"

_You have to make a choice now! You both stay disgusting with that 'Homosexual' and are disowned from the Higgs household, or you break it off NOW._

Terrance leant back into his seat as the Howler ranted on, but I could see the forming of tears in the corners of his eyes. Something Pucey had obviously spotted too, for he was now whispering words of comfort into Higgs hear and laying kisses across his jaw line beneath his earlobe (much to the adoration of the girls closest).

Almost as soon as Higgs letter stopped spitting out discriminating words about Homosexuals, Adrians letter flew off of its place on the table and opened its rim to speak.

I braced myself for the yelling that was soon to come, and even Higgs wrapped his arms protectively around Pusey's waist, but what came next none of use expected.

_Oh Adrian, this is simply wonderful!_

The voice simpered, much to the surprise of the majority of the great hall. (Including Pucey by the looks of it)

_Oh don't look like that I've known you were gay since the moment you could talk, that and the fact you've got to hide your pensive a little better_

The voice tittered

_Is this the same Terrance that you keep dreaming about? Speaking of which, you need to practise your silencing charms a little better, there's only so much a mother wants to know._

At the mention of dreams that sounds anything but platonic Adrian turned promptly red, and avoided the gaze of a clearly amused Terrance who had been cheered up immensely by Adrian's letter.

_You simply have to bring him around some time, I can only imagine the stir created by that dreadful article by Rita skeeter so no doubt he may need some escape from his family, dreadfully uptight people, the poor boy. _

_And your aunt and uncle would love to meet him sometime too. Although I warn you to keep him away from your younger niece, you know how attached she gets, If he truly is as handsome as the picture from the article suggests or from what you are constantly saying (once again, you really must hide your pensive slightly better)_

A dull thunk informed me of Pucey head hitting the surface of the table

_And hello their Terrance dear, if he's there._

_Goodbye sweetheart. _

And with that the letter promptly exploded into what looked like brightly coloured confetti.

Silence pierced the great hall, until Terrance said "dreams huh?" in a suggestive tone, winking at Adrian who had already been an unnatural shade of purple.

This pulled most of the hall out of their trance and laughter began echoing around most of the hall, (including Terrance and the rest of the Slytherins.)

"aw, I'm sorry babe," Terrance smiled, tightening his arm around Puceys waist, "I think its adorable,"

And with that placed his lips once again against a slightly reluctant Adrian, the remnants of a smirk still plastered on his face.

_88_

_**There you go! I had planned to continue, but its getting late, so I'll do that tomorrow!**_

_**Next chapter is my favourite so far by the way ^^ so you have that to look forward too !**_


	13. The Detention

**Woops, I was supposed to have done this chapter a while ago, but it's done now ^^ so I hope you like it :P**

**Hannah: Oooh, That's a very interesting idea, I may just use that ^^ (if you don't mind of course)**

**Supernatural : I'm glad you enjoyed it ^^**

**Meangadh: :P well, I'm happy you liked it ^^ I was personnaly worried about the portrayal of my characters (After all, it was very hard to write Veela!Marcus without straying from his original character) but I'm glad you're happy with them ^^**

The letters from yesterday were far from forgotten, but with the help of Terrance's threats, most of the students had at least stopped mentioning them. Although that did precious little to help Adrian who was still turning an interesting shade of red every time someone shot him a strange look.

Despite that, the Slytherins had made it through the day with little grief, which I was very thankful for given the plans for the evening.

"I still can't believe I've got a detention," i mumbled bitterly.

"well when you threaten McGonagall's golden boy, that's what tends to happen," Higgs grinned at me, his grin only widening as I glared at him.

"Just be you're uh...charming self...and Wood will have no choice but to accept your apology, and then boom detention over," Adrian tried to reassure me [badly I may add] "all you've got to do, it stop being so stubborn for a few seconds to actually apologise."

'Me? Stubborn?" I cried indignantly, glaring as Terrance nodded at me with a kind of 'what-are-you-on?' look. "Fine," I agreed reluctantly, as I realised no-one was supporting me.

"what time's your detention anyway?' Montague asked, sitting down next to me with his Potions text book in hand.

"shit," I swore, as I realised the time "I'm already late."

Ignoring the shouts of goodbyes, I took of out of the common room and began to hurtle along the corridors, desperate to reach the classroom where our detention was to be held.

As I ran along the fourth floor, I took the rare time to myself to think about what I was planning on doing about the whole 'wood' being my mate situation.

I had written a brief and rather vague letter to my parents asking about whether or not the implications of possibly having found my mate would have, and whether the veela blood was strong enough for the 'mate' to cause serious harm.

My (I'm assuming mothers') response was certainly informative, and to my relief she hadn't enquired much so far as the identity of my mate went, but it was clear that she though said-mate was a female (as we all did) and that she expected to be told some point soon. I had no idea what I was going to tell her.

I could just imagine it now..."sorry mum, I know you wanted grandchildren, but hey, It turns out I'm a poofter, sorry about that. But anyway it's fine, because my 'mate' hates me anyway, so I could pretend to be straight if you wanted"

I couldn't see that going down well somehow.

Even as I ran, my hand reached unconsciously down to my pocket where the folded letter lay.

I had held the letter up to my eye level before I even realised I was doing it, but I re-read its condense anyway.

_Dear Marcus_

_I am ecstatic that you have found out the identity of your 'mate', and while I'm sure you were rather hoping you could choose your own wife freely, at least this way you know your wife and you were meant to be together, (rather romantic actually) and I'm sure you'll someday feel comfortable to tell me her identity._

_In the meantime, your father would probably be the best to ask, but as it is he is currently occupied (the ministry is working him too hard now-a-days) but I will do the best I can._

_As far as the emotional ties are concerned, its almost impossible to tell until you yourself find out (whether through rejection, or some other emotional distress) but from what you've said, I'd place high bets that the 'emotional ties', if they exist, wont nearly be as strong as a full-blooded veela._

_However, you will still feel the normal emotions (such as sadness and jealousy) as you would with anybody you loved, at a much more intensified level_

_And as a result the, 'need' you will feel towards this 'mate' _

It felt awkward just reading it

_Will too be intensified, and so it would definitely be ideal for you, and the mate too who (once given any indication or reciprocation) will feel the strong emotional ties (once again including the need)._

_Another case scenario, is your body will reject the emotion, until the point of your 'mates' reciprocation, at which point you again, will feel much stronger emotional ties._

_I hope this is what you wanted to hear, and anytime you have any more questions, or just want to talk just owl me, I'll be glad to hear from you._

_Lots of love_

_Your mother._

I hadn't really thought about it until my mother had written it, but whatever this was with Oliver, was it really 'love'?

It didn't feel like it, not yet.

It didn't seem like I ever would, especially given how much I hate wood.

I decided to deal with it later, because I had precisely minus 10 minutes to get to my detention, and I had only just reached the right floor.

"Mister Flint," a voice called from up ahead. I cringed as I recognised it as professor McGonagall's, I had hoped Snape would be hosting this particular detention (I may have gotten away with being late) but no such luck.

As I stumbled past her into the classroom, I immediately spotted Oliver who was lounging regally on one of the classroom chairs. I shot him a dirty look as he scowled at me, and purposefully sat at the other end of the classroom.

"Now that won't do," McGonaglle said, frowning at my seating choice. "Mister Flint, the point of this detention was to talk, not yell." Indicating the seat next to wood, she sweeped behind her own desk, and watched me like I was some sort of strange experiment as I rose from my seat and walked arrogantly towards Wood.

Sitting down in the seat next to Wood's I awaited McGonagall's approval.

No sooner as I sat down however, the door to the classroom swung open to reveal Filch, who was clutching what looked like a broom long past its sell-by-date.

"Student, fighting on the third corridor." He wheezed out, his voice sounding like it had rarely been used for a long time.

McGonagall gave me and wood a one over, as if trying to determine whether we would rip each other's throats out or not, but clearly decided the latter as she rose from her chair, and walked briskly towards the still open door.

As she stepped out the door, she gave us both one last silent threat, before swinging the door closed behind her.

We sat in silence for a few moments, and I debated whether or not it was worth moving to my preferred seat, but Oliver spoke before I got the chance.

"You're such a twat." Was all he said, not looking up from his desk.

I shrugged, despite knowing he couldn't see me and only replied with a "your fault we're here."

This time he did look up from his desk, but only to say "that's bullshit,"

"If you'd just fucking leave Terrance and Adrian alone, then none of this..." I paused to indicate the classroom "would have happened,"

He grumbled what sounded a lot like "didn't ask them to be fucking shirt lifters did I?" under his breath, but didn't sound very sure of himself. Almost like he wanted to insult me (and them) but wasn't sure this was the right way to go about it.

I let out a snort of laughter however, finding the whole situation to be unexplainably funny, "out of everyone at Hogwarts, if someone told me 'someone at Hogwarts is gay' I'd of thought of you, turns out it's my best mates"

"I'm NOT gay," Wood said angrily, pushing away from his desk and stalking off somewhere to the edge of the room, facing the wall with his hands tucked into his pockets.

It suddenly struck me that there might be another reason as to why wood was being so harsh at Higgs and Pucey for (unintentionally) coming out of the closet, so to speak. "you sure?" I asked, amusement heavily laced into my words.

"Fuck off Flint," He spat, not moving from where he was standing.

I too, rose from my seat and began to walk towards where Wood was, fully prepared to coax the truth out of him, even if only for blackmail material.

"so your completely and utterly, one hundred percent sure, that your definitely not gay,"

Wood turned back to face me, one eyebrow raised at my enquiries but was clearly taken aback by the gave I was no longer in my seat.

In that split second I made a decision I was sure I was going to live to regret.

In that split second I couldn't help wondering what it would be like to be in love.

And in that split second of weakness, I let the veela get the better of me.

It took Wood only moments to realise what was about to happen, but he had no time to react before my lips where pushing down on his.

And it was like an electric shock coursed through my very being, and I just knew he felt it too.

We stood without moving, lips still pressed together, for a few moments before Wood began to react.

I could feel his hand slide up my back underneath my now un-tucked shirt, and his previously unresponsive lips began to open eagerly against mine, his tongue brushing lightly over my bottom lip.

That's where the tenderness ended, and next thing I knew my hands where pulling roughly against his shirt trying desperately to pull it off of him completely, he pulled away fractionally, and I opened my eyes to see him looking at me curiously, eyes half lidded.

Pulling his shirt off the remainder of the way, he smirked somewhat at me, before pressing his lips back against mind, his bare chest rubbing softly against my clothed one.

Clumsy fingers began pulling against my shirts buttons, and I bit roughly down on Oliver's lower lip to distract him long enough to undo the buttons myself.

Letting the shirt slide off my shoulders, I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled our now naked torso's flush against one another.

Licking across Wood's neck, and toward his ear lobe I bit lightly down and grinned slightly as wood moaned into my shoulder.

It was my turn to smirk as I pulled back, laughing inwardly at Oliver's disappointed expression I span us around so he had his back to the desk he had been sitting at minutes before.

Pushing him lightly he toppled backwards until he was lying flat against the desk, and gripping hold of my hand, he pulled me on top of him.

Now straddling him, I leant forwards and placed my lips on his for the umpteenth time, enjoying the sensation.

We could have stayed that way for hours, had it not been for the sound of someone walking down the corridor (most likely McGonagall coming to check we hadn't killed one another).

Springing apart, we hurriedly pulled on our shirts, whilst purposely avoiding each other's gazes.

As I suspected, the door swung open to reveal McGonagall who, upon seeing our pink faces and rumpled clothes, assumed we had been fighting.

Sighing audibly she indicated for us both to leave but not before reminding us to return to the same classroom same time tomorrow.

Wood took off down the corridor, his head bent low, without another word.

And I couldn't help but look forward to our next detention.

**:O**

**We got there in the end ^^**

**Now the real story's started ^^**

**I'm unhappy with that last scene, but meh :P I was tempted to re-write it, but I feel I've kept you waiting long enough :P**

**The Flint/wood relationship will, of course, evolve but I've been writing these chapters off the top of my head without much pre-planning, so there's no telling where this story will go from here :P**


End file.
